Darling Don't
by BellaNoir
Summary: 'if I could just draw a line under this stupid way of life, with two eyes open and two eyes feeling alright' Santana believes that when something breaks, it'll never be whole again, not really. Brittany however finds the true beauty within the cracks.
1. Chapter 1

**i've had the biggest case of writers block, ever!**  
><strong>i haven't written in months, but since glee finished lastnight <strong>  
><strong>i figured that i could play around with this idea that i've had for ages<strong>  
><strong>hope you all enjoy (-<strong>:

* * *

><p>The merciless light danced across the back of her eyelids, menicingly leaving a dull burn in their wake. The early morning sun seeped through the scarce split between the heavy curtains. The dull ache penetrating her forehead was what woke her from her previously restless slumber.<p>

"Fucking .. fuck" Raising a lazy arm she threw it carelessly across her eyes, relishing in the darkness it provided. The ache within her head only heightening by the piercing screetch of her phone, a throaty groan escaped her parched lips followed by a mumble of incoherent slurs.

She knew it had been a bad idea, taking up the offer of hitting a party lastnight after a phonecall she recieved a little after midnight. She knew it had been a bad idea to take him up on the challenge of consuming a bottle of vodka. She knew it had been a bad idea even taking him up on anything in the first place. But she did. Because it was all she knew, and all she was.

Pressing the phone to her ear she rolled onto her stomach, heavy eyes squinting as she searched for the time on her alarm clock by her bed. "What do you want asshole?" she snarled into the phone. Bleary eyes finally settling on the large red digits on the clock. 7:00am.

"Whoa there babe, what's with all the hate?" His charming voice rang sickly sweet through her ear. "I was just calling to see if you wanted a ride? after lastnight it's probably best you don't drive, lightweight" he chuckled smugly.

Rolling her eyes she allowed a small smile to curl at the edges of her lips. "that's rich coming from you puke-erman" she grinned hearing him grunt at her comment. Licking her thick lips she slowly slid out of the bed, the cold air instantly enveloping her underwear clad body. "thanks for the concern but i don't want to ruin my street cred by rolling up to school with you in that piece of junk you call a 'ride' " wandering over to the mirror she trailed a tender finger across a few small scraches across her taut stomach, brows furrowing.

"Alright, jeez. Not all of us have a doctor for a father and a lawyer for a mother. And not all of us just get handed a koenigsegg because our parents are total cunts" he commented.

Snorting at his comment, she exhaled a soft breath. " Whatever jew-hawk , i'll pick you up in an hour, do me a favour and quit whining it's only convincing me more so that you're in serious need of growing some balls " Cutting him off she threw the phone back onto the large bed situated in the middle of the room, her bare feet slapping against the rich wooden flooring towards her ensuite.

The shower stung her soft, caramel toned skin. Various fresh cuts and scrapes washed clean by the hot water slipping soothingly down her body. Her teeth sunk deep into her luciously plump lower lip as they wounds stung. She'd grown more used to it, the small blemishes that marked her skin after a night out. Some worse than others. She liked it, the throbbing sensation that rippled through them, the way it made her stomach clench. The way it made her feel more alive than she had in years.

Great wealth did not conjure happiness. This was something she knew. Great wealth did not envoke unconditional love. This was something she'd grown to learn. Great wealth did not conclude the nagging feeling of abandonment. This was something she couldn't accept.

Slipping a tight, black bodycon dress over her toned figure she exhaled a soft breath as she took in her apperance in the mirror. Slipping some knee high socks over her tanned legs, she gently slouched them down before slipping on some dark, military style boots. She didn't need to do much with her hair, instead she left it free of a hair grip. Her thick dark curls floating down past her shoulders, tickling her back. Slipping her leather jacket over her shoulders, she snatched up her cheer bag from the bed, popping some dark aviators onto her face beforesmacking her glossed lips together. Finally allowing them to form into her signature smirk before heading out.

"I am so hot for your right now" Puck smirked slipping into the ridicuously expensive sports car, sinking into the brand new leather interior. His eyes casting over the girl next to him hungrily.

Smirking she shrugged knowingly "who isn't?" she commented confidently. Shifting the car into gear as she headed off towards the school. Ignoring the feeling of Pucks eyes linguring on her, and the feeling of his hand that had reached across to caress her bare thigh, finally settling just under the end of her dress. His gaze never faltering, until they had pulled up into the parking lot. "what do you say we take this into the backseat?" he smirked, his fingertips dancing up and down her thigh as his lips eagerly connected with her neck, nipping at it with rough teeth.

"As tempting as that is, i'll pass" Gently removing his hand from her thigh, she swiftly slipped out of the car, shrugging her cheer bag over her shoulder as she leaned against the back of her car waiting on him getting out. The sound of the door closing a few minutes later caused her gaze to lift off her nails as she glanced over at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? you can't let me feel you up and expect little puck to lay low" he grinned smugly. Thoughtlessly taking the bag off her shoulder, hooking it over his own, muscular arm instead. "you owe me babe" he commented.

Rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses, she shrugged. "Whatever" exhaling deeply, she ignored the longing, lustful stares as they pushed through the doors that lead to the main corridor. It was a fact, they were top of the school. Head cheerleader, Star quarterback and renowned wild childs. Puck however, casually threw a few winks and killer smirks to some hopeful freshman leaning against the lockers. Poor girls, she thought.

"Laterz puker-whore, don't forget to pick your jaw up off the floor before you go to class" The brunette smiled fondly, snatching her cheer bag back, throwing over her shoulder as she sauntered down the hallway, ensuring her hips swayed gently from side to side.

Spanish , first period. Perfect, she grinned at the thought. At least she could catch up on some of the sleep she missed out on lastnight. Wandering into the classroom she headed straight for the back, slipping into the corner desk. Tossing her bag onto the chair next to her, a subtle warning for no one to even bother attemting to sit near her. Exhaling a deep breath, she glanced around the practically full class before allowing her head to meet the desk.

The teacher wouldn't care. After all, she figured he was getting bored of her outshining him.

* * *

><p><strong>feedback would be fantastic :-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**well, my thoughts got the better of me and i wrote another two chapters lastnight**  
><strong>thank you for the reviews, although i must point out, my spelling is shit. <strong>  
><strong>believe me, it's just something I've learned to deal with, spell checker or not!<strong>  
><strong>also, i know you may be a bit confused by the chapter jumping from Santana to <strong>**Brittany**  
><strong>but i'm sure you'll be able to keep up until the story progresses and it's not so much <strong>  
><strong>introductions, and more story lines. <strong>  
><strong>thank you again for reading! <strong>

* * *

><p>The gentle hum of student's conversations buzzed through the busy hallways. Whispers reached her ears before the occasional squeals did. Groups of gossiping girls, pushing past her as she wandered aimlessly down the long corridors. Her face buried deep in a map with furrowed eyebrows.<p>

"Lost?" A voice startled her. Slowly raising her eyes from the paper firmly gripped between her hands she pursed her lips tightly together as her eyes came to rest upon the owner of the voice. Nodding timidly, she watched as eyes raked over her before lips curved into a smirk.

"Puckerman" He introduced himself extending his hand he took the paper from between her fingers scanning over the schedule under the map. "Ah, Mr Schue's class" he nodded, folding the paper up before handing it back to her. "C'mon, I'll walk you" he offered with a grin.

This wasn't new to her, wandering aimlessly around a new school. With kids eyes leering at her like she had 'Fresh Meat' tattooed across her fucking forehead. She'd been in this position at least four times in the past year, barely there long enough to find her feet anywhere she was made to have them set. "Won't you be late for class?" her voice cracked, barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about me Blondie, I could use the credit of showing the new kid around" he smirked. Motioning with his head the direction they were going to walk in. Feeling her hesitate he cocked an eyebrow.

The blonde exhaled a soft breath, letting her feet direct her until she was next to him. "It's Brittany" she cooed softly, correcting him from both nicknames he'd just referred to her as. Wrapping her arms around her chest she glanced down at the floor, watching her bright pink shoes smack against the tiled floor as they walked.

"We'll Brittany, don't you worry. Just being in a five mile radius has already increased your chances of avoiding a slushy facial" He grinned proudly.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, glancing towards him for a split moment before averting her eyes back to the floor. "I don't like facials, one time I ate the cucumbers and it made me sick for a week" she replied innocently, unaware of Puck's eyebrows cocking once more.

Ignoring the comment he came to a halt outside her classroom. "Try snag a seat at the back, he preys on the kids at the front" Flashing her a toothy grin he gave her a small nod before heading back down the hallway, leaving her lingering outside the noisy classroom.

She'd never felt silence sting her so much in her life. As soon as she'd entered the classroom, all eyes had landed on her, staring. Conversations had come to a halt, some giggled erupted from the occasional student. It was expected, she was used to this. Once the new kid, always the new kid. "Sorry I'm late Mr Shuester, I wasn't sure where the classroom was" she offered quietly.

Nodding as if he understood, he then glanced round the classroom "Class, we have a new student joining us today her name is, Brittany Pierce " he introduced her, rolling his eyes as a few more students erupted into mild giggles. "Just grab a seat where you can Brittany" he smiled warmly.

Gripping the straps of her backpack, she tugged her bottom lip between her bottom teeth as she glanced around the class, only two chairs were free. One next to a glaring blonde who Brittany was pretty sure if looks could kill, she'd be six feet under. The other chair was at the back, next to an abundance of thick, dark hair which was sprawled carelessly across the desk. The owner of the thick locks, evidently fast asleep. Exhaling a shaky breath, she quietly made her way towards the table. Gently lifting the bag off the seat she was taking, placing it on the floor beside the sleeping form next to her. Slipping into the seat her eyes cast over the peaceful body, hair preventing her from seeing the girl fully.

"Brave move newbie" A voice broke her from her trance. Glancing to her left, her inquisitive blue eyes landed upon an excessively well groomed boy sitting at the table next to her.

"Huh?" she enquired softly, tucking some of her long blonde hair behind her ears as she stared at him. Taking a moment to admire his pretty shoes, eyes fixated on the sparkles masking them.

Shaking his head for a moment he gently nudged a finger in the direction of the sleeping form sprawled out on the desk. "Choosing the seat next to Satan, I for one applaud your bravery" he continued.

"Satan?" her eyebrows furrowed, she was sure he was red with horns.

The boy nodded, tapping his shoe gently against the floor, ensuring his voice was barely above a whisper. "Santana Lopez. Learn it, avoid it, and fear it. She'll rip you apart." He concluded, the sound of the bell ringing interrupting his explanation. Swiftly pushing to his feet he glanced over his shoulder, flashing her a toothy smile. "I'm Kurt by the way" he adjusted his bag on his shoulder "I hope to see you around" he nodded, fleetingly exiting the class along with the rest of the kids.

Realizing she was still glued to her seat, Brittany sighed softly. Pushing to her feet as she hooked her bag over her shoulder, struggling to understand why he had referred to the girl next to her as 'Satan'. Licking her lips she glanced around the empty classroom, without a second thought she carefully extended her arm tapping the brunettes shoulder lightly. "Hey, class is over" her voice cooed.

The girls head instantly snapped up, the abundance of brown locks shook free from her face as she stared up at the blonde with her beautiful, wide brown eyes.

Brittany was sure; in that moment the air momentarily forgot how to escape her lungs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that class is-" her voice trembled slightly, unaware why she felt so uncomfortable under the brunettes inquisitive gaze. Besides the fact she was hands down the most beautiful thing Brittany was sure she had ever seen, well, alongside the little mermaid.

The Latina continued to stare at her before glancing around the class seeing that it was in fact empty. Rolling her eyes she pushed to her feet, snatching her cheer bag off the floor. "You're new?" Her sleep coated voice questioned as she grabbed some notes that had been placed on her desk into her bag.

Brittany nodded slowly "Yep, my mom made us move again because she said my dad followed us again to the last town" she shrugged, earning a questioning look from the Latina in the form of an inquisitive cocked brow. "I didn't like it there anyway, it was cold and everyone laughed at my duck shoes" she shrugged thoughtfully.

"Right" Santana nodded with a small frown, throwing her bag over her shoulder before staring at the girl once more. Her dark brown eyes taking in her long toned legs; exposed by sinfully short denim shorts. Pursing her lips together her eyes finally wandered up over her torso, silently admiring things here and there.

The blonde smiled fondly, watching brown inquisitive eyes take in her own appearance. "Do you know where room 104 is? I can't read my map" she admitted shyly, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she twirled the folded map between her fingers.

Santana's brows furrowed for a moment, couldn't read her map? Rolling her eyes she slid a hand through her dark locks. Chemistry could wait, she thought. "You took art, but you don't know how to read a map?" Tilting her head to the side, the brunette eyed her curiously. Watching the genuine confusion wash over the blonde's soft features.

"I like to draw" the blonde admitted, flashing her a wide, innocent smile while her long cold fingers wrapped around the straps of her bag.

"Right" Santana repeated, unaware why she had an unfamiliar nagging feeling to show the blonde to class, unaware why she was feeling anything at all. "Sure" she concluded, unable to help the small smile that toyed at her lips as she watched the smile grow wider on the blondes face, and the way her hands smacked together into a small clap, nuzzling away under her chin.

"Thank you Satan" Brittany beamed, turning on her heel as she headed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>once more, reviews would be highly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**it's official, i always hate writing the begging of stories. **  
><strong>sorry i didn't update this sooner, i've been sick &amp; re-wrote this <strong>  
><strong>about twelve times, cause i couldn't get it right.<strong>  
><strong>i'm struggling to keep it at a medium pace as opposed to rushing into it <strong>  
><strong>or dragging it on, so bare with me my loves. <strong>

* * *

><p>The week had dragged in, presenting the small town of Lima with endless days of heavy rainfall in place of the warm summer they'd been experiencing for the past few weeks. Casting heavy eyes over in the direction of the large window, Santana let out a heavy sigh. The thick, heavy raindrops begrudgingly danced down the wide window pane. She let her eyes follow a few as they made a swift journey to the bottom, connecting with others as they did.<p>

She liked the rain, liked the small sense of peace and tranquillity it brought. How people sought out the first form of shelter as though the damp drizzle torched their skin, she however believed differently. Ever since she was a kid, she believed that the rain brought some form of simplicity to the complexity she called life. Believed that it rinsed her clean of the problems that danced around her and masked her tear stroked cheeks with a shield of excuse.

"Santana" a hushed voice snapped her clear of her thoughts, glancing towards the blonde girl sitting next to her. Her thick blonde hair pulled back into a tight, neat ponytail, the ends curling into perfect ringlets. If there was an illustration to support the term ' Girl next door ' Quinn would be the face of it, without a doubt in hell.

"What do you want Fabray?" the Latina questioned. Shaking some of her hair back over her shoulders, feeling it tickle her exposed back. Reaching into her bag she withdrew some lip gloss, slowly coating her lips with it before smacking them together, still staring at the blonde expectantly.

Clearing her throat Quinn quickly averted her gaze away from her friend reaching up to play with the small crucifix necklace hanging round her neck. "Sam's having a party tonight, you're going right?" she questioned softly.

Rolling her eyes Santana exhaled a soft breath "If this is your attempt at being subtle Mother Theresa" she paused for effect "It's shit" she concluded before shrugging gently. "Pucks going" she answered the question the blonde had really been hinting towards. The bell rang causing the brunette to slowly push to her feet, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Don't pussy out tonight Fabray, I can tell he's getting irritable" Throwing her a small wink, Santana spun on the heel of her immaculate white, cheer shoes before sauntering out of the classroom. Nothing shouted end of last period like the chaos that erupted in the corridors on a Friday.

Brushing past some groups of gossiping freshman, she suppressed an eye roll feeling their envious eyes roaming her body. "Fucking amateurs" she huffed to herself fluently spinning in the code to her locker before stuffing some books into it, withdrawing her cheer bag before bumping it closed as she straightened out the skirt of her cheerio's uniform. Glancing down the hallway she exhaled softly before her eyes landed upon the familiar face of the blonde from her Spanish class. A small smile tugged at her lips at the sight of her. Her long arms were wrapped around a few sheets of large paper she had pulled close to her chest. Eyeing her inquisitively, Santana almost missed the fact her wide brown eyes had locked with the girls own sparkling blues.

Noting the small bounce in her step as she eagerly withdrew one of her arms from around the papers to wave at the staring brunette, and the way the blondes genuine smile had practically cracked the other features of her face.

In the midst of her own arm rising to wave back, Santana missed the two large jocks slip past her. What she didn't miss, was the loud laughter that erupted from their vulgar mouths as they brushed past the blonde only a few feet away from her. Or the small shriek that erupted from the taller girls lips as they swiftly dumped the contents of a slushy they had been holding in their hands over her head: effectively staining her pretty blonde hair a dull red.

She didn't know what came over her, she'd seen this happen more times than she could count on both hands. But not once had she felt the unfamiliar feeling of rage rise from within her stomach. Before she had the chance to stop herself, she'd dropped her cheer bag and her feet were pounding against the floor.

"Hey!" she roared, gaining the attention of the two jocks that had continued on their journey down the hallway, as well as most of the students gathered in the hallway. They cast their eyes over her hungrily with a smirk "what's up baby?" One of them grinned. The color draining from his face as quickly as the smirk did as her hand reached down to grab his junk, gripping it tightly. Hearing him yelp in pain she smirked "Go near her again, and I crack one, if not both of your nuts. Got it asshole?"

A whimper escaped his lips before he managed a small nod, crumbling to the ground as soon as she released him from her grip. Her eyes shot towards his friend "How about you? Or do you need a little demonstration as well?" she questioned with a snarl, watching him raise his hands in surrender as he slowly backed off.

"Good" she smirked, averting her gaze behind her shoulder noting the large circle of kids surrounding them. Rolling her eyes she pushed past them, her eyes desperately searching for the long legged blonde, drenched in slush.

"I smell like a chupa chup" a soft voice comment from behind her. Santana's eyes glanced behind her seeing the blonde lingering nervously by a locker; her arm extended which had Santana's cheer bag hanging on it. Santana ignored the horrible feeling that jolted through her body seeing the ruined sheets of paper hanging limply between the blonde's fingers. "You didn't have to-"

The brunette's eyebrows quickly furrowed together, cutting her off "I know" she commented, reaching forward to gently pry the cheer bag from the taller girls grip, offering her a small smile as a thank-you. Cautious brown eyes watched the red syrup, slowly drip off the ends of the taller girls blonde hair. It was like the rain, she thought. The way it gracefully slipped off and splashed against the floor. It was then her eyes caught it, the small shivers that were now rippling through her body. Without a second thought, her hands were digging around in her cheer bag, withdrawing a loose white vest top. Handing it to the girl in front of her, she then swiftly shimmied off her cheerio's letterman jacket, handing that over too.

"But San, It's raining outside you'll get-" Brittany began, her eyes full of adoration as they flickered from the clothing now wrapped up in her arms, to the pretty Latina standing in front of her. She bit her tongue when Santana noticeably tensed at the abbreviation of her name. "I've got to go" was all Brittany heard her mumble as she brushed past her. Exhaling a defeated breath she watched her retreat down the hallway out into the pouring rain, the heavy doors closing firmly behind her. Once more leaving Brittany standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

She ignored the few stares as she stepped out of the bathroom, Santana's cheer jacket wrapped snugly around her body. She'd zipped it up over the loose vest top, unsure why a warm feeling settled deep within her stomach every time the scent of faint perfume, drifted up off the jacket and filled her senses. Slipping her hands into the pockets, her long slender fingers wrapped around a few items, not bothering to withdraw them considering that may be an invasion of privacy.

"You made the team? Britt you didn't even tell me you were try-" Kurt's voice rung through her ears, causing her to turn in the direction it was coming from. Her lips parting as her brow furrowed in confusion. He beat her too it, his wide smile draining from his face as he took in the dye of red syrup staining her hair. "What happened?" he asked cautiously, a sympathetic expression washing over his face.

He had pretty much taken her under his wing since the day she'd encountered him in Spanish. He'd spotted her later that day wandering through the cafeteria, that same, confused yet dazed expression masking her features, it was then he decided that no one deserved to be alone so he took it upon himself to usher her back to the table he and a few members of the glee club were sat at. She'd hardly left his side since then, he hadn't let her, with the acceptation of classes.

Brittany gently tugged her bottom lip between her teeth glancing around the hallway before sighing "some guys spilled some slushy on me, it's no biggie, it might have been an accident" she shrugged, nuzzling her face further into the collar of the cheer jacket. "But I don't think it was because Santana got really mad and yelled at them" Brittany's brow furrowed more "do you think she's mad at me Kurt? She gave me her jacket because I was cold then ran off" Brittany exhaled a deep breath "I don't want her to be mad at me" her voice breathed, barely above a whisper.

Kurt's jaw was already practically resting upon the tiled floor. His eyes doing a double take over the Cheerio's jacket wrapped around Brittany's body. It was hard enough to believe the jacket belonged to Satan herself, but what he couldn't wrap his mind around was the fact she'd actually defended someone other than herself. No one really knew much about Santana, besides the few obvious things like the fact she was a bitch that got her kicks from alcohol and sex. But other than that, she was a mystery, a mystery that no one dared to venture. "Wait, Santana? As in Santana Lopez?" he asked softly.

Brittany nodded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear with a small sigh. "She scrunches her nose when she's angry" Brittany giggled quietly "it's cute". Shaking his head slightly at the naivety that simply poured from the blonde in front of him, he gently hooked his arm through her own leading her towards the exit. A look of complete astonishment still masking his futures was quickly disregarded for a small smirk. "Are you busy tonight?" he questioned.

Brittany glanced up towards the sky, watching the raindrops fall before averting her eyes back to Kurt who was ushering them into his car. Mid thought, she quickly tugged the seatbelt over her body before shaking her head. "No, why?" she replied quietly. Watching him start up the car with another smirk.

"You do now. Be ready for seven, i'll come pick you up" He concluded, pulling out of the school parking lot. "I have a feeling you'll like this" he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>thankyou for the feedback, it gives me that extra little bit of motivation<strong>  
><strong>but so does the simple fact anyone's even reading this so, thanks (-: <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_well, god knows where the motivation for this one came from_  
><em>but it's over 3000 words, therefore it clearly came from the <em>  
><em>need for a distraction from studying.<em>  
><em>it's a bit more progressive in the brittana front this time round <em>  
><em>but don't worry, i'm not throwing them in at the deep end. <em>  
><em>it's just a little kickstart. <em>

* * *

><p>It had become a routine, one that didn't require much thought, or effort. As for permission, that was the least of her worries. That was something she hadn't even considered being a problem since the tender age of six.<p>

'mamá ¿Me puede dar una fiesta de pijamas esta noche?_?__' Santana excitedly bounded into her mother's home office, wrapping her little arms around her mother's bicep, lovingly nuzzling her small cheek into her mother's soft, warm skin. _

"_ahora no__santana__,__tengo__papeles__para__finlandesa" her mother replied abruptly, shaking free of her daughter's grip, her eyes not once faltering from their view of the papers scattered across her desk to address the small, hopeful child. _

"_pero__por favor,__mamá__puedo__tener-" Santana whined softly, tracing small patterns on her mother's skin with her little finger. Her mouth quickly clamping shut as her mother's eyes shot towards her. _

"_SANTANA! I said not now, do you understand? I don't have time for this!" her mother roared, pushing to her feet as she quickly ushered Santana out of the room, roughly closing the door as soon as she'd managed to get her daughter on the other side of it. _

That was the day Santana learned that her mother, in fact, not have time for anything, especially when that anything was at all related to her daughter. That was also the day when she finally understood what it was like not to care, and what it felt like not to be cared for. Not really.

As the years passed it became obvious to her that she was different. Of course she was different. As the children in her class told tales of how they'd visited their families in different states over the holidays and how their fathers had helped them build the perfect snowman. Or how they'd taken a trip to the zoo to see the penguins or how their mother's had taken them shopping for pretty dresses to match their pretty shoes. Santana had never been to the zoo. Her parents worked over the holidays and she spent it with whatever nanny they had hired that year. She'd never built a snow man and the shopping she did, which was a frequent occurrence, she did alone.

Her parents had basically upped and left not long before her sixteenth birthday, work had officially taken over their lives. But then again Santana was unsure she could remember a time when it didn't. However, at least at that point she aware of them being at home, now she was lucky if they even bothered to come home the three days out of seven they'd set to see her. So it had become a no fail, every Friday since the day of her sixteenth birthday. She threw a party in celebration of her new found freedom, of her independence. But most importantly, she threw them to distract herself from the fact she was lonely, so two years later, one hundred and four parties down and more notches on her bedpost than she could count on both hands, and feet, undoubtedly more than twice. The feeling still crept through her veins, one she couldn't shake. Not then, not now, not ever.

Smoothing her hands over her stone coloured body con dress, her fingertips danced over the small rise of her hip bones, exhaling a content sigh. She looked good, with her loose curled hair and dark, smoky eyes. Eighteen, she'd actually made it. A smirk formed on her lips her hands placed upon her hips were replaced with a much larger pair, followed suit by the feeling of a muscular body pressed into her back, lips gently connecting with the top of her hair. "My, my, Just when I thought you couldn't possibly get any hotter" Puck breathed into her hair with a small grin, catching her eye in the mirror in front of them "Being eighteen seems to have its perks" he concluded with a quiet chuckle. His gaze averting to the almost full bottle of tequila on her dressing table "Started without me? Shame on you"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Santana turned in his hold staring up at him with soft eyes. "what can I say Puckerman, I figured I'd get a head start" She shrugged, wriggling out of his grip as she wandered towards the dresser, prying the bottle up by the neck, dangling it in front of him "better catch up" she commented casually. Puck shrugged gently, snatching the bottle from her grip before raising it to his lips, taking a few large gulps, unable to hide the grimace that shadowed his face. "I got you something" he coughed, raising his hand to swipe his mouth with the back of it before reaching into his back pocket, withdrawing a small box. "Money's tight, but I figured I could go without food for a bit" he snickered, tossing the box into her arms. "Happy birthday Lopez"

Pursing her lips tightly together Santana stared dumbfounded at the small box in her hand. Her eyes noting the messily tied bow wrapped round it, snorting at the idea of him trying his odds at creativity. "Open it" he cooed, taking another slug of the tequila "this-"he raised the bottle "should be used for body shot, and body shots only". Glancing up at him she nodded in agreement averting her gaze back down as she gently untied the bow from around the box, placing it on her dresser before opening the box. A small silver necklace lay within the box, reaching a tender finger in to touch it, she carefully picked it out trailing a lazy thumb over the heart charm dangling from it. "It's beautiful" She choked out, frowning at the vulnerability evident in her voice.

"Here, let me" he spoke up, pretending he never heard the small crack in her voice. Scooping it up out of her hand, he gently brushed her hair to the side before carefully draping the necklace around her neck, his clumsy fingers successfully clipping it within seconds, securing it. He didn't expect it, because he for one knew her better than anyone. So when she turned and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her face into his neck and breathed the smallest 'thank-you Noah' he knew now wasn't the time to say anything. So instead, he just wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to her ear, murmuring a mischievous "I believe we've got a party to be starting".

It didn't take long for the majority of the kids from school to begin shuffling into her large, luxurious home. Beer kegs propped upon the shoulders of some, while various others had bottles of rough liquor wrapped up in their arms, declaring the music was in need of being louder, now.

Between the loud roars from various conversations of the small army collected in her house, and the deafening music she'd never felt more at peace in her life. Nothing felt more like home than this did. Settling back against the counter she cradled an almost empty cup of vodka cranberry close to her chest, chewing gently on her bottom lip.

"Santana!" a voice pulled her from her daze, glancing towards the owner she instantly rolled her eyes. Shaking her head in disbelief "Look Ru Paul, just because Puck was stupid enough to invite you and the rest of the geek-club tonight, that does NOT, I repeat, NOT give you an excuse to talk to me" she stared at the smaller brunette standing in front of her, her head bowed shyly as she mutely nodded. "Alright, what do you want manha- Rachel?" she finally breathed. The girls head snapped up, flashing the Latina a wide grin "I just wanted to give you this" she beamed, extending a small bag in her direction "It's just a small thank-you gesture for you thoughtfulness to invite me, and of course more importantly, a gift to mark your birthday" Rachel cooed, watching Santana stare down at the gift bag now in her hand, tilting her head in confusion. "Rachel you didn't have to-"she started only to be interrupted "I'm sorry to interrupt you Santana, but if I may?" she questioned, gaining a nod of approval from the other girl. "Just accept it" Rachel concluded with a smile, her attention being gained by a small cheer from a familiar voice followed by a few excited squeals from others "I hope you enjoy your party" she cooed gently before heading off towards the cheer that had erupted from the lips of her boyfriend, Finn.

Santana gently set down her empty cup on the counter, placing the gift bag next to it as she stared down at it. Her fingers fumbling with the opening before quickly pulling out the box, popping it open she tugged her bottom lip between her front tooth allowing it to sink in leaving a small indentation. It was beautiful; withdrawing it from its box she raised it closer to her face to inspect it. Admiring the large, azure blue stone set in the middle of the ring. Glancing over her shoulder for a moment, she caught a glimpse of Kurt entering the kitchen with another brunette. Averting her eyes back to the ring she carefully slipped it onto her middle finger, extending her hand in front of her to admire it.

"You know, usually I bite my tongue when i find the urge to compliment you, but it's your birthday and more importantly that dress is simply magnificent, it'd be simply wrong and immoral to ignore the genius that is Viviane Westwood" Kurt enthused, catching Santana's eye. "I didn't know what to bring, or what you'd appreciate other than sex or booze so I settled for the latter. He smirked, handing her a flashy bottle of champagne. "From Blaine and I" he nodded towards the boy next to him, slipping an arm around his waist with a warm smile. "Oh, and I brought you something else, you might appreciate this more than the champagne" Santana's gaze rose from the boy currently wrapped up in Kurt's embrace. "It's in the hall" he grinned, leaving her alone once more as he dragged Blaine back over towards their small group of friends.

Her brow furrowed, as she watched them bounce off towards the rest of the glee kids. Clearing her throat she slid her free hand through her hair, the bottle of champagne still clutched in her grip as she slowly wandered out towards the hall. She froze. Her stiletto clad feet had practically glued themselves to the spot upon sight. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, watching the blonde girl raise her unconsciously, smouldering eyes in her direction.

Santana believed then that her heart stopped. "Kurt brought me im sorry, i .." the blonde cooed gently, however the end of that sentence was lost in the air when Santana was concerned. She barely caught anything past 'Kurt brought' when her eyes began to wander. They began at the high, black wedges currently occupying the blonde's feet, and then ventured up her long, muscular bare legs. Gulping hard when she realised she'd never wanted to thank a pair of shoes so much for the justice they'd done for the taller girl's legs. They continued up over the black thigh length, high waisted skirt which was complimented by a white lace crop top, causing Santana's eyes to almost pop from their sockets as they landed upon the highly defined abs of Brittany's stomach. And then she managed to raise them higher, just long enough to admire her long blonde hair which had been faintly curled at the ends, and her soft glossy lips.

"You look beautiful" Brittany barely breathed above a whisper, if Santana hadn't been so wrapped up in the girl in front of her she was sure she wouldn't have heard it. "You were staring" she continued with a small, innocent giggle.

Santana's brows furrowed, the alcohol gently buzzing through her system was throwing her off. "What? No I wasn't" She shook her head, unable to raise her eyes to catch the gentle blue's that were boring into her. "You were, you've been staring for the past five minutes. You didn't even reply to that boys offer to go upstairs" Brittany concluded innocently. "It was a stupid question anyway, why would you want to go upstairs when everyone's down here" she snickered, evidently oblivious to the actual meaning behind the guys proposal. "Yeah, stupid" Santana croaked out.

She couldn't remember getting this drunk. Between her encounter with Brittany which quickly lead to her making a break for the kitchen to consume any form of liquor strong enough to settle the fluttering feeling erupting within her stomach, she wasn't sure how she ended up in the middle of the 'dance floor' grinding against some footballer as she tipped the remained of the champagne into her mouth, letting him run his hands across her stomach, gritting her teeth together when they eventually shifted onto her thighs. Numb, that was the only feeling she felt relevant when it came to sex. When clumsy hands roughly clawed at her skin and rough lips bruised her skin. "You're so fucking hot baby, let's take this somewhere quieter". Licking her lips she nodded robotically, discarding the empty bottle on the nearest table she let out a small yelp as she stumbled in her heels, clenching her eyes closed she prepared for the impact. Two hands swiftly wrapped around her waist, steadying her "Whoa there, I got you" the voice breathed into her ear. Gripping onto the hands around her waist she exhaled a small breath of relief, finding her feet again before turning to thank her rescuer. For the second time that night, she froze.

Brittany's skin was glazed with a small sheet of sweat, damp hair clung to her forehead and Santana had to ball her fists to fight the urge to brush it away. "Dance with me?" Brittany questioned over the music, the alcohol flowing through her own system giving her a smaller sense of confidence. Santana's lips parted, perfectly aware of the blonde arms still secured around her waist, and her own hands now wrapped around the girls lower arms.

"It's alright Blondie, I got her. Come on baby, you can't leave a guy hanging, and I've heard you never do, so come on" he smirked reaching down to release her from Brittany's grip, slipping his own, large arm around her tiny waist as he steered her off in the direction of an empty bedroom. Her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled a deep breath before the bedroom door closed. Same old, same old.

Brittany watched her go, her own arms now hanging limp by her side. "And that, would be the wonderful Santana Lopez doing what she does best" A voice mused in her ear, glancing over her shoulder to be greeted with Kurt's sympathetic smile. "Poor guy will only end up heartbroken like they all do, she's very charming. But i've lost count of how many hearts she's ripped apart, guys and girls" he sighed, smoothing his hand across Brittany's shoulder. "You wanna go get some fresh air?" he questioned gently. Brittany offered him a small, forced smile "I'm fine, i'm gonna go grab another drink" she swiftly excused herself before making a beeline for the kitchen, scooping up an empty cup before filling it with some water, taking a small drink as she basked in the coldness of it slipping down her throat. Hopping up onto one of the counters as she tried to ignore the idiots making crude comments about her before trying their luck.

She slipped off the sheets as soon as he was finished. His heavy, muscular body slumped lazily on the bed as he watched her quickly dart around the room, retrieving the items of clothing he'd practically ripped off her. "Where are you going baby? Come back to bed" he practically purred, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Not gonna happen" she shot back. His eyebrows then furrowed "But i thought you enj-"he started pathetically. "Oh please, i could have done that myself but the difference is, i would have at least enjoyed it" she snarled. Glancing at herself in the mirror, quickly shaking out her hair before exiting the room, forcing a smirk onto her lips as she wandered back towards the dance floor. It took all her strength not to look around for Brittany, all of it.

"Where the fuck have you been" Another pair of muscular arms wrapped around her from behind, while sloppy kisses were pressed against the top of her head. Rolling her eyes, she swatted away his hands before turning to look up at her best friend. "More importantly, where have you been?" she smirked, reaching up to poke a fresh hiccy marking his neck, missing miserably. It wasn't until then she was finally aware of the amount of alcohol freely running through her system. "She got you real good jew-hawk" Santana giggled childishly. Rolling his eyes Puck flashed her a small smile, he'd thank her tomorrow for inviting Quinn, but more importantly convincing her to finally put out. "You look like I need another drink Lopez" he smirked, nodding in the direction of the kitchen before his eyes caught sight of Quinn finally wandering back down stairs. "Or maybe you just need another drink" he suggested, his legs leading him in the direction of the blonde retreating downstairs.

Typical, Santana thought. Smacking her lips together she decided he wasn't wrong, she could use another drink, maybe even two. Heading straight for the fridge, she peered in withdrawing a fresh bottle of goldschlager, her eyes lighting up upon sight. "Now this, this is the best birthday present ever" she cooed to herself with a giggle. "It's your birthday?" that all too familiar voice startled her again. Her eyes rising to see her perched on the island counter, long legs swinging freely. Nodding silently, Santana cracked open the bottle in her hand taking a few slugs of it with a twisted face, the strong taste of cinnamon engulfing her senses. "Oh, I didn't know. Now i feel bad i didn't get you anything" Brittany huffed, her pretty brows pulled together in frustration. "You didn't have to get me anything Britt-Britt" Santana shrugged, all nerves shattered by the alcohol. Wandering over she leaned against the counter beside the blonde. "Drink with me?" she smirked.

"What's your favourite color?" Brittany questioned, taking a small sip of the liquor as she settled further into the pillows on Santana's bed. Rolling onto her stomach, Santana squinted through heavy, intoxicated eyes to study the girl sprawled out next to her on her bed. "Black" she replied with a small giggle "or blue" she smirked, staring deeply into the blondes eyes for a moment. Struggling she then shifted once more onto her back, snatching the bottle from the blonde's lips with a playful grin. Bringing it to her own she took a drink before resting it on her stomach, her fingers wrapped around the neck. They'd been playing this 'game' for the last hour, Brittany proposed they got to know each other more, and too drunk to oblige Santana agreed. "so, have any guys caught your eye yet?" she snickered, taking another drink. "No" Brittany replied casually, nuzzling her hand under her cheek as she studied the Latina's face portrait silently. Santana rolled her eyes, turning her head to face her "you're telling me you've been here a week already, and not one person has caught your attention" shaking her head she stared back up at the ceiling. "No, I didn't say no one had, you asked if any guys had caught my attention, you didn't ask if any girls had" Brittany replied quietly. Santana raised her eyebrows squeaking out a small 'Oh'. Brittany shrugged it off, snatching the bottle taking two long drinks before placing it back in Santana's grip. "I should get going, Kurt was my ride" Brittany cooed. They'd stepped over a passed out Kurt and Blaine as well as the majority of the glee club on their way to Santana's bedroom over an hour ago.

"You can stay" Santana voice almost croaked propped up on her elbows as the blonde scooped her heels up off the floor making her way towards the door. "I mean, Kurt's passed out so you can just catch a ride with him tomorrow" she suggested, placing the bottle on her bedside table. Brittany's gaze rose from the door before she turned to Santana, innocently mumbling a quiet "But i didn't bring pyjamas". The Latina couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips from the fact Brittany was genuinely concerned about her lack of sleepwear, it was cute. "Don't worry Britt-Britt, we can sleep in our underwear, besides I don't even own pyjamas" she shrugged.

Brittany pursed her lips together; maybe it was best she stayed. Her head was fuzzy and her legs felt heavy, but mainly she really had no idea how to even try and get home from here. "Sometimes my mum gives me into trouble for sleeping naked" she breathed softly. Gaining a small giggle from the sloppy Latina curled up on the bed, wearing a tired expression. "Well, i wouldn't ever give you into trouble for sleeping naked" she concluded. Pushing to her feet she slipped off her dress, letting it drop to the floor, leaving her in nothing but black lacy panties and bra. Tugging back the covers once she'd slipped in she patted the space next to her for Brittany. Giggling softly, Brittany shyly dropped her head before wandering over to the side Santana was patting, ignoring the girls gaze as she watched her slip the tight skirt off her legs, then tug the small crop top off her torso, quickly climbing in under the blankets. Watching the brunette lean over to turn off the lamp next to her bed before settling back down into the pillows, laying on her back with one hand resting upon her chest. Brittany stared at the sight in front of her, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the smoothness of her skin. "So, let me rephrase my earlier question. Has anyone caught your eye?" Santana mumbled sleepily into the air, a yawn escaping her lips.

Thinking the question over, Brittany let out a soft breath before replying "Yeah" in a quiet whisper only then becoming aware of the steady, heavy breaths of the girl next to her. Propping herself up for a moment she noted the fact her eyes were closed, confirming her assumption that she was fast asleep. Inhaling a soft breath, Brittany rolled onto her side, back facing the Latina as she curled her knees up closer to her stomach. "Goodnight San" she mumbled.

"Mhmm" came the semi conscious reply of the brunette, shuffling closer to the blonde she allowed her knees to mould into the backs of Brittany's draping a lazy hand across her stomach while her face nuzzled its way into an abundance of blonde locks.

Little did Brittany know, Santana didn't snuggle, she wasn't a fan of human contact, if it was possible she wouldn't indulge in it. But in that moment, face nuzzled into the sweetest smelling hair she'd encountered, Santana thought, maybe. Just maybe she could get used to this.

* * *

><p><em>i hope you enjoyed this one as much as i did writing it <em>  
><em>i'll try and get another up soon, i've got a final exam on monday<em>  
><em>and then i'm pretty much free until july.<em>  
><em>feedback would be lovely, and thanks to those who are leaving some! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuse for my lack of updates accept**  
><strong>the simple fact that it was my eighteenth birthday<strong>  
><strong>not long ago and i've pretty much been nursing a hangover<strong>  
><strong>every day since then, just when i thought i couldn't get worse with my partying,<strong>  
><strong>it's happened.<strong>  
><strong>anyway, i'm gonna try and get another few updates up over the next three weeks<strong>  
><strong>because i'm heading to Greece on vacation for two weeks, and i don't want to leave you with nothing (:<strong>

**oh, and i tried to take the advice and break it into shorter paragraphs so it's understandable.  
>i hope i did okay. <strong>

* * *

><p>Slowly, she became aware of the cold nipping at her skin. Goosebumps rippled along the freshly exposed flesh of her taut stomach. Twisting her long limbs into a small stretch, it was then she became aware of another set of legs, entwined securely with hers. Cracking a lazy eye open she peered around the unfamiliar surroundings, wincing as she glanced in the direction of the window, the bold sunlight heightening the throbbing within her head.<p>

Licking her parched lips, Brittany's sleep coated eyes then continued down her half naked body, noting the smooth, toned caramel tinted legs wrapped around hers. The stark comparison of the skin tone against her own, porcelain white caused a small smile to tug at the blonde's lips. It was then, that the surroundings didn't seem as unfamiliar as she thought.

Lolling her head to the side, she was met with an abundance of dark, tousled curls. Her smile grew further as she slowly tiled her body, resting on her side as she tucked her hand under her cheek, careful not to disturb the peaceful figure next to her. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips at realization as to why she'd been awakened by the feeling of coldness. The brunette had stole the blanket they'd been sharing throughout the night, her small body was engulfed by it, only leaving her legs , part of a bare shoulder and an her mass of curls visible.

Her body acted upon instinct, before her sleep coated mind even had time to process what she was doing. Reaching a careful hand out, she let her fingers gingerly brush back the latinas thick dark hair, providing Brittany with a full view of her face. Smiling fondly at the small crinkle in her nose and the way her brow gently knitted together even in sleep, the blonde took a second to brush the pad of her thumb down the bridge of her nose. Perfectly aware of the fact her simple gesture had eased the cresses in Santana's face.

"por favour no me levanto puck " the latina mumbled almost incoherently, still sound asleep.

Her hand slipping free from under the blanket, snaking across Brittany's toned stomach, coming to settle in the centre, palm spread flat across firm abs. The blonde wasn't aware of the muscles in her stomach clenching under the ghostly touch of her hand until Santana's fingers spread wide, tickling her side unconsciously as her small body shifted further from the warmth of its blanket to press further into the new warmth of Brittany's skin.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped her from her momentary daze, her startled blue eyes shot up to where the noise had come from stopping by the door, to encounter an inquisitive looking puck who was wearing a part startled, part excited expression.

"Oh my my, this is interesting" He commented with a smug grin.

Brittany's lips parted letting a small "I didn't mean to- we didn't-" slip from between her lips, feeling self conscious under his gaze, realizing she was only in underwear and exposed to his wandering eyes. Swiftly tugging some blankets from Santana without a second thought covering her own body, missing the loud chuckle that escaped from Puck's lips as the girl next to her instantly stirred in her sleep.

"Didn't you know had it in you blondie" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in the direction of them both, his catching a glimpse of Santana swiftly sitting up, her wide brown eyes fluttering open as she stared around the room, dazed. Her hand swiftly flying to her head, face twisting into a wince as puck boomed loudly.

"Rough night baby?" he smirked smugly, folding his arms across his large muscular chest.

"I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up jew-hawk i'll gag you with your own balls" Santana barked.

Her nimble finger reaching up to massage her temples momentarily, glancing to the other side of her, becoming aware of her legs tangled with another pair. Raising her eyebrows her eyes snapped towards the blonde who was shyly pushing up into a sitting position, her cheeks tinted a deep pink. It occurred then to the latina that she'd never saw anyone blush adorably and manage to look disgustingly sexy at the same time. She took a moment to admire Brittany's messy blonde hair, tousled from sleep, and the creamy white skin of her shoulders peeking out from under the blanket she had secured around her body.

"Hi" Brittany cooed quietly, her eyes darting nervously from Santana to Puck, watching them share a look before both of their eyes found their way back to the blonde.

"What I want to know is how come when I come over you make us sleep in another bed? But Blondie here get's a free ticket into yours" Puck smirked curiously at the brunette, knowing fine well what he was getting at.

Santana's eyes shifted from the blonde once more, to her own half naked torso, fidgeting with the under sheet of the bed uncomfortably. This wasn't something she did, in fact she couldn't recall the last time she'd had anyone but Puck in her room, never mind offering to share her bed with someone. Sure, she'd certainly made her way around a lot of other beds, a lot. But never hers, it was her own safe haven.

Sensing the brunettes discomfort Brittany slowly slipped off the bed, sheet still intact around her slender figure as she glanced around for her clothes, finally spotting them in a small pile. Reaching down she scooped them into her free arm her eyes wandering in search for the en suite she'd spotted the night previous, trying her hardest to ignore the small incoherent argument passing between the two figures now sitting on the bed.

"Out" Santana's voice snapped loudly, causing Brittany's eyes to clench close for a moment only then peeking through some of her fallen blonde hair caused by her bowed head to see if she was talking to her. Exhaling the soft breath she'd inhaled as she saw Puck wander out of the room grunting a few curse words under his breath as he slammed the bedroom door closed behind him. Brittany's eyes clenched closed once more, frozen to the spot.

It wasn't until she felt delicate hands caressing her lower to upper arms that she let her eyes slowly flutter open, her face still twisted into a fearful frown. She was met with concerned brown eyes, peering up at her in question. Her body was still tense, fist clenched around the sheet covering her body.

"Please don't hit me" Brittany blurted out suddenly. Her brows furrowing once more when the realization of what she had said finally came to her, her body tensed even more, unaware of the whiteness growing around her knuckles from her death grip around the sheet. Or the fact she had once more zoned out for a good few minutes.

Hands which were growing more and more familiar to her skin slowly reached up to tuck her long blonde locks behind her ears while a careful finger made the extra journey down to trace her jaw line. Those same wide brown eyes that had been staring at her previously were now filling more with concern as a tremble erupted through the dancer's body.

"I got you" Santana's soothing voice breathed against her ear. Mimicking the words Brittany had uttered to her last night.

Pushing up onto the tips of her toes in an attempt to even out the height difference, she slipped her arms around the blonde's waist in-front of her, pushing the fact that this was not something she did, not for anyone, to the back of her mind. The brunette had long forgotten the fact she was clad in nothing but her skimpy underwear until the thin sheet fell from the blonde's body as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck, therefore, pushing her bare skin against Santana's as she relished in the feeling of her comforting hug.

The faint scent of vanilla drifted up through Brittany's nose as she buried her face in the crook of the smaller girls neck. A warm feeling settling within her stomach, the same feeling she got when her mother comforted her, the feeling she got when the youngest of her two little sisters, Madison crawled into her bed during the night of a thunderstorm and snuggled into her side. Because she knew how much Brittany hated them. The feeling she got when her cat settled on her stomach and purred contently under her loving touch. Or the feeling she got when she danced. Safe. That was how she liked to describe it.

"Brittany ... why did you think I was going to hit you?" Santana mumbled curiously against the blondes shoulder, fighting the urge to allow her lips to press a trail of kisses against it.

The blonde slumped further into Santana's arms, pushing her face further into her neck. It took all Santana had for her to swallow the lump growing in her throat at the feeling of Brittany's soft breath tickling her neck.

Ignoring the comment completely Brittany shyly raised her head, allowing a small separation to form between their bodies "Can you tell me how to get home? Kurt brought me and now I forget" she sighed softly.

Inhaling a large breath, in order to settle the butterflies bouncing off every wall in her stomach from the small contact she'd just shared with the girl in-front of her, Santana clenched her own eyes closed for a split moment before raising her eyes back up.

"I'll tell you what Britt Britt, how about I walk you?" She forced a small confident smile upon her thick lips, fearful if she allowed her natural instinct to take over; her face might crack from how big her smile would actually be.

Brittany nodded slowly, her bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly in a small pout.

It didn't take long for her to get dressed, or for Santana to clear the lifeless bodies from around her home. Brittany wandered down the large hallway admiring various things.

"You're house is like a castle, don't you ever get lost San?" Brittany grinned cheerfully, her eyes glancing around at the few paintings hanging idly on the walls of the hallway.

Santana pursed her freshly glossed lips together in a mirror by the door, glancing at Brittany through the glass with a small smile. She admired her innocent curiosity; it made her wonder if she was ever like that at one point in her life. Shaking her head as a reply she turned to look at the girl properly, dressed in last night's clothes, hair still tousled from sleep, noting that she was still so strikingly beautiful.

"I'd get lost" Brittany mumbled glancing around once more before wrapping her arms across her stomach, hugging herself.

"How about lonely? Do you ever get lonely? Because Kurt says you practically live here yourself that's why you always have parties" she commented casually, her eyes still wandering elsewhere but the brunette.

Her brow furrowed at the question. Yes. She was lonely, of all the feelings in the world that was the feeling that haunted her, drowned her. "No" her voice quickly shot back.

Brittany's eyes then came to rest upon the smaller girl hovering by the door "Good, because you don't deserve to be lonely, you're the prettiest, nicest girl I've ever met" She replied with a warm, honest smile. Not noticing the dumbfounded expression on the latina's face as brushed past her to open the door. Noticing only a few moments later when the shorter girl hadn't followed her out.

"San? You coming?" She tiled her head off to the side in confusion, eyes squinting in the sun as she slowly extended her hand wiggling all five of her fingers in an offering for the other girl to take.

It felt like her heart was lodged in her throat, quickly gulping down the feeling at the sound of Brittany's voice coming from outside. Swiftly making her way outside, she tugged the door closed, shoving the key into the lock before bounding down the steps towards the blonde girl, averting her gaze away from her waiting hand as she dug her hands deep into the pockets of her leather jacket.

Brittany brushed it off with a small frown, quickly pushing her feet into the same stride as the latina's as they walked silently down the sidewalk, both too lost in thought to notice the rush of the busy cars, or the small drizzle of rain that had begun.

"What are you doing tonight?" Brittany finally spoke, keeping her gaze ahead in an attempt to familiarize herself with the large, extravagant neighbourhood.

The brunette shrugged, withdrawing her phone from her pocket glancing over a few texts.

_**Unknown 04:45am **__hey baby, come over tomorrow so we can pick up from where we left off ;) _

_**Quinn 08:02am **_thank you for last night S, I'm glad I took your advice xo

_**Puck 09:24am**__ I'm going to forget you just threw me out, and the fact you won't answer my calls. You owe me Lopez. come over later, I'm sure we both know how you can make it up to me. _

_**Unknown 10:00am**__ hello Santana, it's Rachel Berry. I'm aware you most likely won't have my number but I got yours from Finn. I am just texting to thank you for inviting me to your party last night, and to return the favour by asking you to join me and the other members of the glee club to a small gathering at my house tonight. I discussed this with them and before you say no, Kurt told me to inform you that Brittany will be there. I hope you can make it! Xxx_

_**Puck 10:08am**__ after you make it up to me, were hitting a party at berry's house. I've got enough booze and weed to intoxicate a small army. _

_**Porcelain 10:35am **__she better still be in one piece, satan. _

_**Puck 10:38am **__( o ) ( o ) . . they kinda look like yours._

Santana's expressions varied as she glanced over the few texts she'd received, Shaking her head at the last one in particular.

"Sounds like man hands is having a party" she replied, slipping her phone back into her pocket before glancing up at Brittany for a moment "but I do have a rep to protect" she smirked.

Brittany's brows sunk in thought before glancing over at the girl next to her "Manhands?" she questioned.

"Rachel" Santana clarified with a small snort, watching the realization wash over the blonde's face.

"Oh please come San? Kurt asked me to go, but it'd be totally better if you were there" she nodded enthusiastically, slipping her arm through the hoop in Santana's, created by the hand tucked into her pocket.

Pushing her body against Santana's side Brittany nuzzled her face into the other girls shoulder "pretty please?" she cooed.

The shorter girl unconsciously felt herself relax into the other girls grip. It was hard to keep her front up around her, her childish innocence made it practically impossible.

"Fine" she smirked, a surge of confidence rippling through her body. The confidence that practically seeped from her every pour, at ever hour of the day. The confidence that seemed to drain from her the moment the blonde was around.

"But you owe me for this Britt, you owe me big time" she bumped her hip against the blondes, playfully.

Brittany let out a small, hearty giggle against Santana's shoulder. Hoping that was enough of a confirmation to Santana's statement. Her eyes growing aware of her surroundings, they were finally in her neighbourhood. The houses weren't half the size of Santana's. But Brittany knew better, that basically no ones house was half the size of the brunettes.

"This is me" Brittany stated, coming to a halt outside one of the houses, a wide smile curving up onto her lips as she glanced up to sneak a look at the side of Santana's face.

It looked homey. Santana noted, the size, the decor. In other words, it looked more inviting that her own house had ever looked to her.

"Do you want to come in?" Brittany questioned, her ears perking up as she awaited the latina's reply, only to be interrupted by the sound of a small, excited squeal.

"BRITTS!" the small, childish voice boomed. Both sets of eyes shot up in the direction of the piercing sound. The now open door of Brittany's home revealed a small body bounding towards them at the fastest pace the little girls tiny legs would allow her.

Bright blonde hair was scooped up into a pony tail, while her little fringe that was sprawled across her forehead was whipped by the wind, and the impact of her running against it. It wasn't until she had bounded into Brittany's awaiting arms that Santana had to choke back a small gasp at the resemblance. They had the same bright, curious blue eyes, and their noses were lightly sprinkled with the same light freckles. Santana guessed she couldn't be any older than five.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her sisters neck, Madison pressed her nose into the side of her sister's cheek planting a kiss against it "momma is mads atchyu britts" a small lisp rolled off the tip of her tongue, letting Brittany reach up with her spare hand to brush her fringe free from her eyes, placing a loving kiss against the tip of her nose.

Santana had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself smiling at both the interaction between them, and at the adorableness of the small girl. Shifting her weight from foot to foot she withdrew one of her hands to push back some of her own hair, figuring she should probably head back home.

The smallest pair of blue eyes shot towards her, twirling a piece of her big sisters hair around her small fingers as she stared at the girl in front of her, small lips parting for a split moment until Santana's eyes raised to meet her own. Causing the smaller blonde to turn her head and hide her face shyly into her sister's neck, mumbling quietly against it.

"She thinks you look like a princess" Brittany's laugh rang like music to the Latina's ears.

Santana peered up at them both from under her thick lashes, a wide grin tugging at each side of her thick, soft lips. Her hands dug further into her pockets, nerves rattling through her body. She'd never met anyone's family before, not anyone's accepts Puck's and Quinn's. Never allowed herself to get attached enough to someone for that stage to become an option.

The small blonde peered up from her sister's neck, staring at the brunette with a look of adoration, mumbling to Brittany again, quietly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Maddie?" Brittany cooed back, brushing her nose into her little sister's hair.

The blonde had basically raised the small child herself. With the problems that had occurred with her father, her mother had experienced a dose of post natal depression after her birth. It wasn't until recently that she'd finally gotten over it with the help of counselling and her two eldest daughters. The responsibility hadn't bothered Brittany, not after she cradled the small child in her arms for the first time. She swore then, she'd never let harm come to her. Just like she'd swore the same about her other, younger sister Allie, and from the moment she was born, fourteen years ago, until this day. Their father hadn't laid a finger on either of them, because Brittany never broke a promise. Ever.

"What-What's your name?" The small girl whispered softly in the direction of Santana.

Clearing her throat, Santana pulled her bottom lip between her top row of teeth, giving it a small bite before raising her eyes to look at the small girl again.

"My name is Santana" she cooed gently "what's yours?"

Grinning from ear to ear the smaller girl delighted in the sound of the latina's voice. She decided then that the brunette not only looked like a princess, but sounded like one too.

"My names Madison, buts everyone calls me Maddie" she paused in thought for a moment, wriggling free from Brittany's arms wandering over until she was standing in front of the Brunette.

"Woulds you likes to come play with my dollies? Santanya" she asked shyly, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her little duck shirt, peering up with wide, hopeful eyes.

Santana glanced over at Brittany for a moment, panic evident in her brown eyes as she thought of an excuse. But when she felt a small hand reach up to withdraw her hand from her pocket, little fingers wrapping around her own she knew then she didn't have a choice.

"I'd love too" she forced the warmest smile she could muster up onto her lips as she gripped the little girls hand gently. Allowing her to lead the way.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Brittany standing in the same spot, arms wrapped across her chest as she took in the scene in front of her with adoration shining in her eyes. Eyebrows raising in small question when she caught the brunettes gaze, following behind them.

"Are you britts' news friend?" Madison questioned.

Brittany caught the brunette's eye once more, now walking in line with them. She saw the uncertainty wash over the soft, unsure features of the other girls face. Slowly, she withdrew her own hand from her pocket, letting it dangle by her side for a few moments before she cautiously reached over to entwine her pinkie with Santana's. Watching the brunette bow her head slightly to hide the smile growing further up onto her lips.

"Yes. Yeah she is" Brittany concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you all enjoyed, again sorry about the time it took to update. <strong>  
><strong>i'll start working on another chapter tonight. <strong>  
><strong>drop a review or something, i always like to know where you guys are at<strong>  
><strong>and if you're enjoying it! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**told you i'd get another up before i headed off on vacation didn't i?**  
><strong>mhm, sure did. so here it is, i hope you enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>It started with a chill, one that crept gingerly up though her spine before eventually spreading from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. Then came the dull ache that left her every muscle feeling as if it had been stretched and strained beyond its ability, the ache then slowly tingling at her bones. It didn't take long for her throat to tighten and her voice to grow hoarse and strained. Eventually, small beads of sweat began to appear along her hairline, tickling the soft skin of her forehead.<p>

Wrapping the thick, pink blanket further around her sweats clad body Santana groaned quietly at the sound of her phone buzzing on her nightstand.

"Hello" Her voice croaked quietly, snaking a hand up from under her blanket to swat away some of the sweat beads still growing along her hairline.

Clearing her throat she winced at the loud noise coming from the other end of the phone.

"You sound like shit baby, but what's new. Why the fuck aren't you here at berry's? I've been trying to call you for hours" Puck's voice cackled menacingly.

Her stomach churned viciously at the thought of having to leave her bed. It churned at the thought of having to move at all, for anything.

She'd left Brittany's after an hour, made an excuse that she had to head home to prepare for tonight. When really, all she had wanted to do was stay. Curled up on the sofa with Brittany to her side, Madison's small body curled up in her sister's lap while she made them watch Aladdin. Although, with the unknown feeling spreading through Santana's limbs, the constant urge to throw up at any given point, and her attention span only set for the blonde next to her. She couldn't say she caught much of the film.

She didn't get sick. Not since she was four and her mother was forced to take a week off work to nurse her better from a bout of the chicken pox. But besides that, she had been pretty much blessed with good health, nothing but the occasional sore throat from time to time.

Unfortunately, not this time. This was bad.

"I'm sick, Noah" her voice croaked roughly, glancing over at her alarm clock flashing the time. 21:10.

"No shit!" Puck let out another loud laugh at his friends' unfortunate expense.

Reaching up to scratch his forehead, his eyes wandered off to Quinn, watching her slowly sip from a bottle of beer, muttering some small talk in the direction of a very solemn looking Brittany.

"Yo! Lopez, do you want me to swing by? I can stop by the drug store" he slurred drunkenly into the phone, his eyes wandering up one of Quinn's exposed thighs.

Santana groaned gently into the phone, she ached everywhere. Tugging her blanket further around her shoulders she bit down hard on her lip to prevent her body trembling so much. She could hear how drunk he was; hear the loud, boisterous goings on from the party.

"No" she croaked quietly. Talking was proving difficult, by straining her already hoarse voice.

Puck had almost missed her reply, squinting as he pushed his phone harder against his ear trying to hear over the music, unaware of the attention he had drawn from one in particular.

Santana let out another soft groan, shakily raising her arm to withdraw the phone away from her ear, flipping it closed. She didn't have the energy to talk to him anymore; all she wanted to do was sleep. But the nagging ache in her body and the unsettled feeling in her stomach only sent her stumbling off the bed towards the bathroom, where she then successfully threw up the remaining contents of her stomach.

"Was that Santana?" Brittany questioned innocently, her inquisitive blue eyes flickering from Puck's face, to the phone in his hand.

She hadn't replied to any of Brittany's calls after she'd left her earlier that morning. Nor had she returned any of her texts.

Puck nodded with a small chuckle. "Yup. She's sick" he smirked.

Brittany's brows furrowed instantly in concern, Santana was sick? Glancing up at Puck again she pursed her lips tightly together.

"I-is she okay?" she questioned further, ignoring the feeling of Quinn brushing past her to attach herself onto Puckerman's arm, staring at the dancer with a challenging look as she brushed her fingertips across his abs.

She couldn't have been more wrong, Brittany thought.

"She sounded pretty bad, I should probably head over. Grab her some medicine... or something" He reached up to scratch at the back of his head again.

Quinn let out a small groan in complain at the idea of him leaving. Her alcohol glazed eyes stared up at him pleadingly.

"I'll do it" Brittany blurted out, her eyes shifting uncomfortably from the boy in front of her, to the party erupting around them. "I mean, if you want to stay I don't mind looking after her" she concluded.

Letting out a short laugh, Puck shook his head at the idea of Santana letting anyone 'look after her'. Shrugging at her slipped his arm around Quinn's waist pulling her into him with an eager grunt.

"Alright blondie, but if she goes all psycho bitch on you remember, you offered to do this" he grinned, digging around in his pocket before thrusting his key to Santana's house into her hand, throwing her a small wink before she was out the door like a shot.

Pushing back her thick, wavy blonde hair she slipped her coat further around her barely clothed body. Silently wishing she'd taken Quinn up on that offer of a drinking game earlier, knowing fine well that if she was drunk the raw, crisp air wouldn't be a problem.

After a good fifteen minutes of wandering around aimlessly, she finally stumbled across a drug store. Hobbling inside she relished in the heat of being inside. It wasn't until she was wandering down the second isle, her eyes casting over various medicines that she became aware she wasn't even sure what she was shopping for.

Puck had mentioned that Santana was sick. But that could mean anything from a mild cold, to a stomach bug. Sighing softly, she decided it wouldn't hurt just to buy a few, various items that could come in handy. Well, it wouldn't hurt anything but the money in her purse. Licking her lips she thanked the guy behind the counter, who raised a curious eyebrow at her purchases before she was out the door again.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she twirled the key around her fingers a few times, staring at the door in front of her. She'd already knocked a few times, but after ten minutes of standing outside, Brittany concluded one of two things. Either Santana was too ill to answer the door, or she genuinely just didn't want any visitors. Inhaling a deep breath, she thrust the key into the lock of the large house, allowing herself in.

Santana had managed to wobble her way back through to her bedroom after spilling her guts down the toilet, with much effort. She'd collapsed onto her bed, failing to find the energy to wrap her body back in the blanket she'd been using. Instead she fell into a deep, fever induced slumber while the shivers continued to rake through her body.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered quietly down the dark hallway, pursing her lips together into a thin line.

The house seemed larger in the dark, much larger than she remembered it being that morning. Wrapping her fingers tighter around the bag of medicines in her hand she exhaled a thoughtful sigh, attempted to recall which direction Santana's room was in.

"San?" she called again, wandering quietly towards the stairway, gripping the banister with gentle fingers as she sought her way through the darkness.

Santana groaned in her sleep, curling her knees close to her chest. It wasn't a concern to her that her hair had freed itself from the hair band and began to wrap into tighter, messy curls from sweat. Nor was it a concern that her face was completely free of make-up, it wasn't like she was expecting any visitors.

Hearing the gentle hum of a television, Brittany finally made her way to the top of the large staircase, her surroundings slowly growing more familiar as she crept towards the direction of the noise, which she quickly recognized was in fact, Santana's bed room.

Wrapping her hand around the door handle, she quietly pushed it open, lips pursing tighter together as she pushed her way inside, eyes quickly seeking out the lifeless figure, curled up on the much too large bed.

"Oh, San" she breathed sympathetically. Quickly making her way towards the bed she carefully propped herself at the edge, reaching up she gingerly brushed back some damp locks stuck to the latina's forehead.

Santana whimpered at the contact, curling further into herself as she lazily cracked open her eyes, squinting at the offending hand.

"W-what are you doing here?" she managed to croak, unable to muster up the energy to sound defensive.

Brittany continued to stare at her, concern etched over her every feature. Withdrawing her hand from Santana's damp forehead she cleared her throat before raising the bag hanging limply in her other hand.

"I'm here to look after you silly" she smiled warmly before her brow creased once more.

"But I didn't know what was wrong with you, so I just bought a whole load of stuff" She frowned, dipping the contents of the bag onto the bottom of Santana's bed, plucking up one of the boxes.

"It's not hay fever is it?" she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

She almost missed Santana's small smile as she weakly shook her head, her eyes struggling to stay open as she stared over at the blonde picking up various boxes, setting them aside.

"No Britt, it isn't hay fever" she cooed timidly, suppressing the urge to cough. Brown eyes flickered over the side of the girls face, admiring just how beautiful she actually was.

It wasn't until then that she became extremely self conscious of her own appearance in comparison to the blondes.

"Shouldn't you be at Rachel's?" Santana questioned, raising a shaky hand up to swat away more sweat beads across her forehead.

Brittany didn't respond at first, instead she silently set a few boxes from the bag onto Santana's nightstand, cradling one in her hand as she reached down to tug the blanket up over the brunette's body, pressing the back of her hand gently against her forehead.

"I was, but I think looking after you is more important" She commented casually.

Cracking open the box, she withdrew the bottle of medicine along with the little spoon, carefully tipping some into it before raising it to Santana's lips. Ignoring the frown set on the latina's face.

"I don't need anyone to look after me" Santana managed to snap, as powerfully as her hoarse throat would let her.

"Sure you don't" Brittany cooed "Now, Open" she instructed with a cocked brow.

Santana let out a small huff, far to weak to even consider arguing her point. Instead she let her parched lips part as Brittany slipped the medicine between them, watching the girls thick lips lick it clean.

Brittany's own lips parted slightly as she watched, quickly clearing her throat as she averted her gaze, Pushing the thought that she actually, in some disturbing way, found that attractive.

The latina let a small smirk grace her lips, noticing the nerves wracking through the blondes body, as she distracted herself.

"It'll get rid of your fever" Brittany informed her, placing the box onto the nightstand before trailing her eyes back to Santana.

It didn't matter that her hair was randomly poking out in all directions, or that it was practically stuck to her forehead with sweat. Nor did it matter that her face was shed of every ounce of make-up, and her nose red from tissues, Brittany hadn't found her any more beautiful.

"Have you thrown up?" the blonde asked cautiously.

Peering up through droopy eyes, Santana nodded quietly. Wrapping herself further into the blanket Brittany had placed around her.

"You have to keep yourself hydrated" Brittany commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, a small smile graced her lips as she pushed to her feet, Wandering towards the bedroom door.

"Don't go" Santana blurted out quicker than she'd intended. Internally cringing at how desperate she had sounded, slouching down further into the bed she frowned.

Brittany allowed the most brilliant smile to grace her lips, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she stared over at the other girl.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to get you some water and run you a bath" She cooed warmly, an unfamiliar feeling settling in the pit of her stomach at the idea of Santana actually wanting her to be here.

Nodding silently, Santana noticeably relaxed into the pillows, her eyes down casting towards her hands lying limp on her stomach.

Brittany watched her for a moment with a small smile before slipping out of the room. It didn't take her as long as she figured it would to find the kitchen. Tugging open the fridge she withdrew a jug of water, popping a few ice cubes into it before wrapping her free hand around a glass.

Heading back upstairs she felt the latina's gaze on her as she wandered back into the room, Settling the jug and glass on her night stand along with her medicine. Gently tipping some water into the glass she perched herself at the edge of the bed next to the brunettes hip, offering her the glass with a careful smile.

"I'm not thirsty" Santana sighed, exhaling a shaky breath.

Brittany nodded in understanding, her fingertip running across the cold droplets of water trailing down the side of the glass.

"I know you're not honey, but you have to try and drink something" she offered.

Santana's eyes snapped towards her at the sound of the word 'honey'. Frowning gently, she averted her gaze to the glass, accepting it with another small huff.

Brittany smiled proudly, glancing towards Santana's bathroom with a thoughtful expression.

"Now, how about that bath?" she grinned.

Reluctantly, Santana had agreed. Watching as Brittany plodded off towards the bathroom, followed by the sound of running water and a sweet smell that intrigued her, and sent her stomach curling at the same time. Sipping at her water, she strained to hear the gentle coo of Brittany's voice in conversation.

"_Hey mom, yeah, yeah I'm fine. No. No, I won't be home tonight. A friends. Santana. She's sick. I think it's the flu. Yeah I know. Tell Maddie I'll be home tomorrow. Yeah, I love you too mom. Night" _Brittany sighed, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

Popping her head through the door, Brittany beamed at the girl who was staring in that direction, catching her eye.

"Bath's ready" Brittany commented, ensuring she'd draped a towel by the sink before wandering back out into the bedroom.

Santana nodded in understanding, weakly pushing up from her position on the bed. Ignoring the fact the room felt like it was spinning and the churning feeling had returned in the pit of her stomach. She almost missed the warm hands gripping her hips from behind, steering her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Just give me a shout of you need anything" Brittany offered, releasing the girls hips with much reluctance, before beginning to make her way back to the bedroom, slowly closing the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana called after her, leaning against the sink with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Brittany paused, her body half out the door. Glancing over her shoulder she tilted her head gently.

"Doing what?" she questioned innocently.

"Being nice. Helping me" she shot back with a small frown.

"Because that's what friends do" Brittany replied like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"But you don't even know me" Santana replied defensively.

Unfazed by the bitter reply, Brittany let another smile grace her lips as she raised her eyes to meet Santana's.

"Sure I do. Your name's Santana, you're birthday was yesterday. You're a cheerleader. Your favorite color is black, although you sometimes like blue. You sleep in your underwear, and think it's totally cool that I don't sleep in anything. You mumble in Spanish when you're sleepy and you're like, totally the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you don't even know it" Brittany concluded with a small shrug.

Santana stared at her with hard eyes. A small frown gracing her features as the girl concluded what she was saying.

"That stuff isn't important, it doesn't mean you know me" Santana replied as abruptly as she could, having to avert her gaze from the blondes, warm blue eyes.

"Maybe. But it doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. In fact, getting to know you is something I'd really like to do, totally." She beamed, brilliantly.

Santana watched her intently, the way her blonde curls bounced as she retreated from the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind her, leaving the smell of her vanilla scented skin tickling Santana's stuffy nose.

Shaking her coat off her shoulders, Brittany placed it neatly on the arm of Santana's sofa. Kicking off her heels, curling her toes into the thick carpet, relieved of the pressure that had ran to the balls of her feet. Exhaling a quiet breath, she brushed back her hair before tugging at the bottom of her short, silver sequined shorts.

She'd lost track of time as her eyes stared intently at the cartoons on the wide screen tv hanging on Santana's wall. A bright smile hung on her lips as she cradled the remote close to her chest, drumming her hands against her firm abs with excited fingers.

"Tom and Jerry? Seriously?" Santana's voice cooed from the bathroom door.

Suddenly Brittany's eyes had found a new attraction. Santana. Santana wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Quickly becoming aware of her evident leering, Brittany's eyes snapped back to the TV, unaware of the blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, It's my favorite" She replied with a wide, carefree smile.

"Right" Santana replied softly, disappearing inside her large, walk through wardrobes. Returning a few moments later kitted out in another set of sweats. Her eyes droopier than they had been earlier.

Brittany quickly pulled back the blankets, allowing Santana to climb inside before adjusting her pillows for her. The soft sound of a relieved sigh escaping the brunettes lips as she relaxed back into the comfort of her bed.

She had pulled her tangle of messy dark curls back into a bun, preventing any loose strands sticking to her forehead.

Reaching up to push an imaginary strand off the brunettes forehead. Brittany trailed her fingertip gently across the width of Santana's hairline, watching her eyes flutter closed at the contact.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany whispered gently.

"A little better" Santana replied hoarsely, turning her head slightly in the direction of Brittany, granting further access to her wandering finger.

The pad of her finger gingerly trailed down the slope of her soft neck, noting that her temperature had dropped ever slightly since earlier.

"How was your bath?" Brittany continued, watching the graceful rise and fall of Santana's chest as she inhaled a gentle breath, only to exhale it moments later. Her finger slipped further down, trailing along the line of her collarbone.

The brunette hummed contently both at the question, and at the sweet contact of Brittany's wandering finger.

"You should get some rest" Brittany smiled fondly down at the Latina, withdrawing her finger as she went to crawl off the bed.

A clammy hand wrapped around her forearm, stopping her. Turning her head curiously, Brittany became aware of the suddenly alert brown eyes lingering on her.

"Please don't leave" she whimpered for the second time that night.

This time Brittany didn't react, instead she simply rolled back over into her previous position. Tucking her hand under her cheek, as she propped herself up on her elbow, facing Santana.

Exhaling a thankful breath, Santana reached down a shaky hand to capture one of Brittany's cold ones. Leading it back up to her hairline, hoping she'd get the idea as she snuck her own hand back under the blankets.

Trailing a steady finger back along the brunettes hairline, Brittany smiled softly to herself.

"What if you get sick too" Santana suddenly whispered, raising her head to look at Brittany with a worried expression.

Letting a soft laugh escape her lips, Brittany shrugged in response, adjusting her position so the top of her back was lightly pressed against the headboard, propping her up slightly.

"Then I get sick" Brittany replied softly, her fingertip trailing back down the slope of Santana's neck, raising her own blue eyes to settle on the TV screen once more, a smile curving at the edges of her mouth as she watched the cartoon.

Santana's own eyes settled on the side of the blondes face with a questioning look. Did she really not mind getting sick for the sake of looking after Santana? The brunette couldn't understand why anyone would be so selfless.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Brittany whispered, her eyes still glued to the t.v.

Sighing softly, Santana shifted her body closer to the blondes, raising a weak arm up to drape the blanket covering her body, over the blonde as well. Hesitating for a moment before she finally admitted defeat to herself, and gently rested her head on the blonde's chest.

Brittany couldn't be more thankful that Santana couldn't see the smile that had instantly grew upon her lips at the simple gesture.

Snaking her arm around her shoulders, she let the finger that had been tracing gentle lines across Santana's neck, trace the same lines across the skin at the bottom of her back, exposed by her shirt that had ridden up.

Santana felt her body tense at the touch, only to find it relaxing further into the blonde moments later. Curling an arm against her own stomach, she let the other wrap around Brittany's twirling her finger around the material of her shirt, gripping it loosely.

"Thank-you Brittany" Santana mumbled gently against Brittany's collarbone, her puffy lips brushing lightly against the girl's cold skin with each word.

Brittany giggled at the feeling of her warm breath against her skin, muttering a small 'that tickles' as she swiped the pads of her fingertips along the base of Santana's back.

"You're welcome San" she replied finally, once her giggles had subsided.

Intentionally pushing her lips further against the girls skin, Santana grinned.

"Hey, Britt-Britt?" she cooed against her skin.

Brittany's stomach tensed at the sensation running from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes.

"Y-yeah San?" the blonde choked out. Sliding her free arm up the latina's forearm that was resting across her own, toned abs.

"Am I really the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" Santana breathed cautiously, darting her tongue out to wet her lips before pouting them against Brittany's neck again, the scent of her sweet skin sending her mind into a whirlwind of thoughts, that and the significance of the blondes words.

"Mmm. Totally" Brittany bit back a small whimper.

Brushing her lips up the curve of the blonde's neck, Santana was then aware she wasn't the only one trembling. Although, both for very different reasons. Smirking proudly, she withdrew her face from the girls neck, her own brown eyes flickering over the blondes face.

Her eyes were gently, clenched closed. A small, curious frown graced her forehead and her glossy lips hung slightly agape.

Lowering her lips to the blondes skin once more, Santana kept her eyes open for a moment to glance up at her reaction. Placing a gentle kiss against the corner of Brittany's jaw, she felt, more than heard the soft gasp escape her lips.

Finally, her lust filled brown eyes finally fluttered closed, prepping a line of kisses down the blondes neck, feeling Brittany grip a fistful of her shirt into her hand, Her own hand snaking up under the blonde's shirt, fingers roaming the abs beneath it.

Nipping lightly at her pulse point, Santana grinned lazily against her skin. Her weak arms, mustering up just enough energy to tug the blonde on top of her, feeling two strong legs settle by her side as she straddled her hips, long blonde hair cascading everywhere, tickling the brunettes cheeks.

Finally raising her lips to hover just millimeters away from Brittany's, she inhaled the shallow breaths coming from Brittany's lips. She was met with Brittany's clouded gaze, her thin lips parting in anticipation before she finally breathed a quiet.

"But San, You're sick" Brittany pouted.

Exhaling gently through her nose, Santana dropped her gaze. Gingerly letting her fingers dance up each of Brittany's thighs, continuing up onto her stomach until she was gripping her hips.

"You're perfect" Santana muttered, cringing once more at the sound of herself voicing her thoughts.

She missed the warm smile gracing Brittany's lips, but what she didn't miss was the feeling of long blonde hair tickling her shoulder, or the feeling of soft lips trailing a line of kisses along her neck.

Reaching up to tangle her hand in Brittany's curled locks, she tipped her head to the side granting her more access. Unable to comprehend if the burning sensation creeping up her neck was from the blondes lips, or her temperature beginning to rise once more.

"Dios mio, Brittany" her breath trembled.

Finally, the same set of lips came to settle on the corner of her mouth, before the blonde settled back down into the position next to her with a content smile.

"You really should get some rest" Brittany whispered carefully, tucking her hand under her cheek. Watching Santana silently nod, her eyes still glazed over and dazed from what had just happened.

Rolling onto her side, Santana curled into one of the pillows, forcing her eyes closed.

She felt the faint dip of the bed as Brittany's body slid off, about fifteen minutes later, Under the impression that the brunette was asleep. Cracking her eye half open, Santana squinted through the darkness.

She watched the way Brittany's muscles stretched and relaxed with every movement. The way her hips swayed and pinched as she removed her shirt. Or the way her her toned legs flexed as she slipped off her shorts. Quickly clamping her eyes closed as Brittany slipped back under the blankets.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare" The blonde giggled, snuggling further under the blankets as her body finally relaxed.

She'd initially estimated the count of ten. But by the time she'd reached six, she felt those expected arms wrap securely around her waist, a small nose nuzzle into the back of her neck, and the fronts of knees mould perfectly into the backs of her own.

"Night, San" Brittany yawned lazily.

"Dulces sueños Britt" the brunette mumbled affectionately into the blonde's hair, inhaling the scent of strawberry scented shampoo, vanilla and everything that was Brittany.

Despite the trembled raking through her body, the sweat beginning to form on her hairline and the sandpaper like feeling at the back of her throat. As she slowly began to fall into a quiet slumber, Santana was sure this would be the best sleep she'd had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>i'll try and get one more update up before i head off. <strong>  
><strong>i hope you's enjoyed it as much as i did writing it <strong>  
><strong>i didn't plan to go in this direction with this chapter<strong>  
><strong>but it felt right, and don't worry, like i said. <strong>  
><strong>they ain't getting thrown in at the deep end, you know how Santana does (-;<strong>  
><strong>please drop some feedback, it's realllllllllllllllllllly appreciated <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

okay, okay firstly i owe you all an apology for promising an update.  
>but i can explain!<br>initially i'd planned to update as soon as i got back from Greece, but i came home  
>to a job offer which basically ate up most of, if not all of my time for<br>two weeks, but i got fired, because apparently i just wasn't cut out  
>for making baguettes, but it's fine, because i got a letter through<br>offering me a position at college to study make-up artisty.  
>i just started on Tuesday, so i'm finally settled in and i pinky swear<br>my updates will never be as postponed as that again!  
>sorry again, i hope you all haven't lost faith in the story ):<p>

* * *

><p>This wasn't part of her plan, the plan she'd abied by right from the start. The one that reminded her never to bring them here, the one that reminded her never to feel too much, but most importantly, the one that reminded her never to let them get too close, close enough to see the cracks, the far from perfect dents in her perfecty, belivable demeanor.<p>

But she'd fucked it. Fucked the plan at the sight of unforgiving, endless, creamy toned legs, and silky blonde locks that cascadded carelessly across milky shoulders.

She trailed her worried eyes down the bridge of a perfectly shap nose, which was sprinkled delicatly with a few light freckles ; twenty two to be exact. Santana knew because she'd spent the past hour studying nothing but. They then settled upon a set of soft, parted lips, noting the way they curled up at the edges, content even in sleep.

Raising a trembling hand to her head she became aware that the sweat beads had begun collecting once more. Exhaling a quiet breath she swiftly brushed back some of the damp locks that were stuck to her moist forehead. Stony eyes still trained on the peaceful face of the girl asleep next to her, unaware of her instinctive hand reaching over to smooth back some of the golden blonde hair fanned across her pillow.

Sucking in a sharp breath she snatched her hand back as though it had been burned. Her stomach began to churn once more, but this time she was sure it was for entirely different reasons. Without an ounce of hesitation she quickly slid to the opposite side of the bed, as far as possible from the, warm, inviting arms reaching for her in their state of slumber.

Her brow creased, how could she have been so stupid.

For the second time that morning, she ignored the thoughts of lastnight. How Brittany had woke her, just meer hours earlier to give her more medicine, her soft, blue eyes squinting from sleep. Or how she pressed the back of her hand against Santana's brow with a gentle sigh before sleepily trailing to the bathroom, returning with a cool, damp washcloth which she placed carefully across the latina's forehead, stroking her hair until she passed out again. Curled securely into the blonde's side, feeling the most content content for the first time in months, years, maybe even ever.

So, stupid.

Now all Santana felt, was a burning at the back of her throat and a hollow ache in her chest that wouldn't subside.

She hadn't noticed she was staring so hard, until long limbs streached out followed by a small whimper in appreciation, and suddenly very awake, smiling blue eyes met her own.

"How are you feeling? Did i wake you?" Brittany quickly questioned, her voice full of concern as she spotted the small frown masking the latina's face.

Upon waiting for a reply, she swiftly pushed up into a sitting position. The sheets pooling around her petite waist, exposing the tight muscles of her stomach.

Santana groaned inwardly.

"You should go" she whispered, averting her gaze away from Brittany's body.

Her voice was still rough, and her muscles still ached. But there was no way she could control the feelings rippling through her body if she was in her company any longer.

"But San. You're still sic-" Brittany's brows furrowed slightly, reaching a tentive hand across to place it on the brunette's arm, caressing it with the pad of her thumb.

Snatching her arm away as though it had been burned, Santana quickly shot out of the bed raising a hand towards the door.

"I said leave, Brittany" she snapped, voice raising.

Brittany flinched away at the raise of Santana's hand, quickly crawling out of the bed with a fearful expression on her usually, peaceful features.

"I-I'm sorry" She quickly stuttered, practically yanking on her clothes before scampering towards the door, the heels and jacket she had disguarded of last night on Santana's sofa, long forgotten.

She ddn't dare look back as she fled, she'd learned a long time ago that, that was a mistake.

Practically bounding down the steps she tugged the door open before closing it gently behind her, arms protectivly wrapped around her body before her legs took off into an instinctive sprint, bare feet slapping against the damp ground, this wasn't new to her.

Santana's mouth hung agape as she stared at her bedroom door which the blonde had vaccated only seconds previous, startled at the way Brittany had practically curled into herself as she raised her hand towards the door. Her eyes not once, missing the fear clowding her pretty face, or the typically warm blush that instantly drained from her cheeks.

Then it hit her. Hit her like a full pelting train.

The way Brittany had reacted yesterday when she raised her voice at Puck, the way her voice trembled as she begged her not to hit her.

It was her fault, it was her that caused that fear to wash over her face. It was her that sent a tremor ratteling through her body. And it was her that made her run, run like her life depended on it.

Maybe at one point, it did.

Clenching her eyes closed she felt her fist curl into itself and before she knew it, a throbbing sensation rippled through it.

"FUCK!" she groaned, retracting her hand from the wall beside the door. Cradeling it close to her body. Well, maybe she deserved that.

Three whiskeys, half a bottle of cough medicine and a half assed attempt at wrapping her, bleeding, balloon sized hand up in a bandage she figured she was good to go.

Sticking her fourth cigarette in the past 20 minutes between her lips she struggled to light it, her head light from the alcohol and medication flowing freely through her system.

"Aha!" She exclaimed proudly as the tip glowed a rich ember, releasing some smoke.

Inhaling deeply, she let a smile grace her lips before perching the end between them again as she struggled into a tight black dress, not bothering with a coat.

A little rain never hurt anyone, right?

Grabbing her purse she stuffed her half empty bottle of whiskey into it, alongside her cigarettes and phone.

Puck didn't live far, well. Not really, especially if you were inotxicated, nothing exactly felt ' too far'.

Smirking manically as the raindrops pounded hard against her skin, she bounced up the steps to Puck's run down, yet homey abode. Her good hand, pounding against the door.

"What the fuck Santana!" He practically squeeled.

He took in the image before him. Her skimpy outfit that clung to her shivering body, her long locks dripping at the ends, soaked. His eyes finally landed upon her hand, inwardly cringing, he'd seen parts of her body wrapped in bandages too many times before to know better not to ask. Especially after the last time, even now he could still feel the vomit churning in stomach after he'd peered under the tightly wrapped bandage around her wrist when she'd fallen into an alcohol induced coma.

The thing about Santana, she fought. She fought with everyone who dared come within a five meter radius. She fought against her urges, against her ache to let go. But most importantly, she fought against herself. Enduring the life long war, she couldn't remember starting.

Peering up from under her wet hair, Santana giggled reaching into her bag withdrawing the whiskey "I brought us a little something" she beamed, swaying gently.

Running his hands over his face he let out a soft sigh.

Finally, reaching out with his much too large hands, for her much to small waist he tugged her inside.

"What am i gonna do with you, Lopez" He exhaled deeply, tilting his head gently as he studied her, watching her bring the bottle to her lips before withdrawing it with a smirk.

He knew that look. Hooded, almost black eyes and a puffy pout.

"We'll .. i could think of something" she cocked an eyebrow with a knowing grin.

A menicing glint danced in her, much to dark eyes as she took a step towards him. Disguarding the whiskey on the floor as she trailed a skillful finger across her lower lip, gently biting the tip of it before pressing her body into his.

Groaning at the contact his hands instinctivly dropped to her lower back, gripping her hips as her thick lips attacked his jugular. Sucking and nibbling in the ways she'd all to quickly learned he liked.

Letting out a heavy breath in her ear, he swiftly scooped her up, feeling her toned legs wrap securely around his waist as he arms looped carelessly around his neck, her lips moving to his almost instantly, breaking the contact only to breath, a throaty.

"Fuck me" she requested.

And so he did.

Twice, three times and even a fourth before he collapsed beside her. Scooping a fresh bottle of vodka off his night stand as he took a few long, gulps.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" He questioned, watching as she placed a cigarette between her, flushed, swollen lips.

"What are you talking about Puckerman" She practically scoffed, dragging her fingers through her now dry, curled hair.

He took a moment, a moment to admire the sight infront of him. The way her bare chest rose and fell with each breath, the silky smoothness of her dark skin, the sharp curve of her jawline as she inhaled another drag of her cigarette, the curve of her perfect breasts that she confidently exposed without a second thought.

"Well" he began, shifting onto his side to get a better look at her, taking another drink before contining.

"We don't do this anymore" He gestured between the two of them "Not since you're abuelo-"

Santana cut him off with a dangerous glare, averting her gaze back to the wall infront of her, smoke pouring freely from her lips.

"What's you point" she resorted, dryly.

"Well it's just that, everytime we do this. Which by the way i am NOT complaining about" he grinned boldly before continuing "It's only if somethings wrong, or something shits happened" he observed closely.

Shifting onto her back, she settled against the headboard. Inhaling another drag of her cigarette. Puck silently went back to observing her, her hips jutted out more than they used to, and her ribcage was more prominant, more than he ever remembered. Resisting the urge to reach out and caress her skin he sighed into the bottle.

Santana didn't like being touched after sex. Not ever.

"So, what happened?" he pressed.

"Nothing. I just wanted a fuck. And you live close. It's as simple as that, okay" she snapped. Shimmying out of the bed, he watched as she wandered around his bedroom, naked, in search for her clothes.

Reaching down to the side of the bed he picked up her bra, chucking it in her direction before handing her, her dress.

"Where's my panties?" she frowned, glancing around the messy floor.

"You weren't wearing any" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Right" she sighed, shuffling over to the window tugging it open as she exhaled her smoke into the humid air, perching herself on the ledge.

Glancing at his phone, Puck scratched at his bare chest.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he questioned, curiously.

"Party" she concluded blankly.

"It's sunday babe, no one but us parties on a sunday" he frowned, slipping out of the bed into some boxers and jeans. Crossing his arms across his muscular chest as he wandered towards her

"I'm sure you could find some people" she offered with a challenging tone, eyes fixated on the dull glow of the street lights.

He took the oppertunity to observe her once more. Hopping up onto the other side of the window ledge as he followed her eyeline for a split second, averting his gaze almost instantly back to the side of her face.

"I don't know Lopez, i think maybe you should call it a nigh-" he began. Instantly regretting it.

"Whatever, i'm out" she snapped, skillfully flicking the cigarette butt from between her fingers, out into the open night before pushing to her feet as she proceeded towards the door.

"Santana, c'mon babe don't leave-" Puck huffed, his voice a steady mixture of exhaustion and defeat. Finally bowing his head at the sound of his front door slamming closed, only raising it to watch her figure retreat down the street. Silently thanking god the rain had subsided.

Letting a slow grumble escape her lips as she wandered aimlessly along the side walk, digging around in her bag for the bottle of whiskey she was sure she'd lifted from Puck's floor.

She ignored the sound of various car horns, honking loudly as they passed her. Followed by the sound of sleezy comments being called from their open windows.

It wasn't the slowing, low grumble of the engine, or the bright headlights that startled her. But the voice did.

"Santana?" his soft voice questioned, squinting through the darkness as he slowed the car along the edge of the sidewalk.

"What do you want porcelain?" Santana sighed, rolling her eyes as she continued her long, strides along the concrete.

Kurt frowned instantly, both at the nickname and her choice of clothing for the quickly dropping tempratures, despite summer drawing close.

"Not what the next guy to pull up next to you will be wanting, believe me!" he sighed, watching her come to a halt.

"Get in the car Santana, it's late" he kept his gaze on her, watching the slight stagger in her walk, shaking his head upon the realization she'd obviously been drinking.

Santana scoffed at his concern. Since when did anyone care what she did, she'd got by without help for the past few years so why was everyone under the impression she needed it now.

"Charming, but i'm fine" she slurred, waving him off with a slight throw of her hand.

Now it was Kurt's turn to scoff.

"You can barely even stand, get in the car" he tried again, watching her footsteps stop abrubtly. Glaring over towards the direction of the car as she threw her thick curls over her shoulder, feeling the cold nip at the freshly exposed skin.

"Fine, but you breathe a word of this to anyone lady lips, and i swear to god, i will endz you" she threatened, watching him stop the car as he raised his hands in surrender with a small nod.

Glancing around she let out a ragged breath before slipping into the car, her trained ahead.

Kurt's eyes cast over her, aware of the goosebumps risen on her skin and the small tremble of her bottom lip. Pursing his lips into a tight line, he carefully slipped off his coat, draping it over her shoulders. Cranking up the heat in the car he gave her one last glance before finally shifting the car back into drive, pulling off from the sidewalk.

Santana's eyes dropped to her lap as she felt the warmth engulf her. The strong scent of his collogne shifted up though her stuffy nose, causing her to wrap the blazer further around her small frame.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell you were doing wandering the streets at 1am on a sunday?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

Santana shrugged, glancing at him from the corner of her eye before setteling her gaze back on the traffic infont of them.

"Things to do, people to see" she concluded, sniffling.

"And by that you mean people to do, things to see" he shot back with a smirk.

Santana's eyebrows shot up, before collapsing into a frown. Shrugging again as she rummaged around in her bag for her cigarettes, withdrawing the empty packet with a small groan.

"Yup, sure do" she replied dryly, setteling back into the leather interior of the seat. Glazy brown eyes downcast towards the hand cradled to her stomach, while nimble fingers picked lazily at the edge of the bloody bandage.

"What's your excuse?" She questioned, curiosity freign in her voice.

Keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead he licked his lips before clearing his throat, taking a moment to avert his eyes in her direction, his stomach clenching upon the sight of her hand.

"I was over taking care of Brittany, she's sick and her mom couldn't get the night off" He replied knowingly.

Santana's body tensed instantly at the mention of her name, which didn't go unoticed by Kurt. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she let a small frown take over her fetures once more, so not only had she practically scared the living daylights out of her this morning, she'd also gotten her sick.

"Right" was all santana managed to squeak out, reaching her hand up towards her mouth supressing the urge to cough.

"Yeah, the poor thing's got a fever and everything" He continued, perfectly aware of how he was making Santana squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

Licking her parched lips, Santana clenched her eyes closed as she rested her head against the cold window. This wasn't her, she didn't wallow in feelings. Especially feelings for girls, girls that she'd practically just met.

Pulling into her long drive way, Kurt's sighed softly as he pulled up beside the couple of cars parked outside. His eyes inquisitivly flickering over the large house, technically he figured he should envy her, envy the palace like house she got to call home. But really, he only felt pity. Pity for the lonliness she was to proud to express.

Allowing her eyes to flutter open once the car had pulled to a halt, she sighed softly realizing she was home. Slipping the blazer off her shoulders she reached down to grab her bag.

"Are they home?" Kurt found himself asking, curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

Letting a bitter laugh escape her lips Santana grabbed her bag with a small shake of her head.

"Like i said lady lips, no one finds out about this, comprende?" She concluded.

Nodding slowly he watched as she climbed out of the car, her frail legs barely supporting her as she climbed the steps in her heels, not once glancing over her shoulder as she made her way inside.

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Kurt swiftly started the engine back up. To anyone else, they'd still see her as being the biggest bitch to grace the earth. But not Kurt, he saw this as progress. Progress towards chipping away at the walls she'd thrown up around her.

She decided to ditch school that monday. The squeal of her alarm woke her from a restless slumber, only to have her roll over and shut it off before pulling her duvet up over her head. Nursing a vicious hangover alongside the flu, which she'd only heightened by the night previous events.

Tuesday saw the same, similar pattern. As did wednesday, and even thursday.

She'd spent most of her days sleeping, only rising every so often to shower or eat, before quickly returning to the warmth of her sheets with a fresh bottle of liquor, to numb the pain in her hand.

Puck had shown up on a few occasions, pissed at her for ignoring his calls and texts. But the anger was quickly dismissed as she practically pounced into his arms, thick lips wrapping around his own as her nimble fingers swiftly tugged open the zip of his jeans.

He didn't question the taste of whisky on her lips, or the empty liquor bottles scattered around the counter tops that he'd placed her on, too busy exploring with his greedy hands and rough lips.

_Sighing into her neck, he pulled out of her. Feeling the heavy rise and fall of her bare chest against his own. Keeping his hands firmly wrapped around her hips he tugged gently at her ear with his teeth. _

_"You're so sexy" he muttered against her skin, feeling her hands run across the width of his broad shoulders. _

_"Mhmmm" She hummed contently. Leaning back on her hands as his lips pressed rough kisses between the valley of her breasts. _

_"Blondie's been asking for you, she says you've been ignoring her calls" he huffed against her skin, resting his cheek against her stomach. _

_He missed the hard glare in her eyes, and the way her chest faintly deflaited upon the mention of her. _

_"Whatever, i'm going to bed" she snapped, slipping off the counter before slipping back into her oversized hoodie, retreating to her room without another word. _

Before she knew it, Friday had crept up without warning. Puck had text her that morning, telling her to be at his for seven, because his mom was out of town and he knew she wouldn't pass on a party.

Of course she wouldn't pass on a party, especially after not making the last one.

She arrived around ten, hearing the boom of the music from a few houses down she grinned widely. Typical Puck, she thought to herself as she climbed the steps and pushed her way inside, instantly surrounded by swaying bodies and the stench of stale smoke.

Clearing her throat, she instantly made a bee line for the kitchen. Snatching up a bottle of beer, brining it to her lips as her glazy eyes wandered their surroundings.

"I didn't think you were coming" Brittany's voice cooed gently, from behind.

Clenching her eye's closed, in an attempt to ignore the shudder rippling up her spine, Santana didn't bother turning round to face her.

"What can i say, i never pass up on a party" she felt the bluntless roll off her tongue instinctivly.

Met by an unexpected silence, Santana would have put money on the fact she'd left. But when a gentle hand came to settle on her shoulder, she knew she'd should have known better than that.

"You look beautiful" Brittany whispered, her fingers that were wrapped around Santana's shoulder, carefully urging her to turn and face her.

Swiftly shrugging off her hand, Santana scoffed nervously, tugging at the hem of her fitted grey dress.

Dropping her hand to her side in defeat, Brittany sighed softly.

"San i-" she began, her voice still a little horse from the previous week.

"LOPEZ!" Puck beamed brilliantly, bounding into the kitchen with Quinn hot on his heels.

Slipping his muscular arms tightly around Santana's body, she relaxed into his touch for a brief second before pushing him off with a smirk.

"Ugh, you're killing me" he commented, his eyes boldy scanning her body before grabbing a beer off the counter, chugging it down in seconds.

Quinn watched the easy interaction with a small frown, slipping her hand into Puck's she gave it a small tug.

Santana watched on with a blank expression as he pulled the blonde towards him, pinning her between himself and the counter. Prepping her lips in a few, long, sloppy kisses.

Rolling her eyes, Santana swiftly snatched a fresh beer off the counter before making her way out onto the back porch, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out for, long enough to have smoked six cigarettes and finnish a further three beers. Lolling her head to the side she felt the buzz of alcohol rush to her head as she slowly made her way back inside, brushing past a few sets of greedy hands and sleezy comments.

Her feet came to an abrupt halt, upon the sight infont of her. Her long limps were sprawled perfectly across the counter top, while her long blonde locks cascaded off the edge.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" a group of people surrounding her chanted gleefully. Watching with equal intent as Santana as Brittany tugged off the shirt covering her body exposing her taut stomach.

She felt as though someone had glued her to the spot, unable to move as one by one eager tongues licked her creamy stomach clean of salt, before tipping back shots of tequila.

Balling her hands into fists, she wasn't aware she was making until a sharp pain shot through her hand she'd soberly rebandaged that morning.

"You're scared" A voice piped up from beside her, causing her eyes to avert in the direction of it, landing upon a very presentable, although very tipsy Kurt.

Before she had the chance to ask him what the fuck he was talking about, he continued.

"She scares you, and you don't know why" He paused for a brief moment, his eyes not once shifting from the sight of Brittany laying across the counter top.

"Because you're not used to feeling, but she makes you feel, so you're scared" He concluded, simply. Taking the opertunity to sneak a glance in the direction of the latina. Watching the crese of her brow deepn in thought before shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she commented sharply. Watching as some guy leaned in to grab the salt shaker, ready to sprinkle it on Brittany's soft skin. Hearing some people tell her to put the lime slice in her mouth so he could suck it out from there.

Kurt pursed his lips back together, taking a sip of his wine before shrugging.

"Prove it" he commented casually, twirling the pad of his finger around the edge of his glass, nodding towards Brittany.

"If you can do that, without flinching, or hesitation. I'll drop it" he smirked challengingly.

Taking on last slug of her beer, she slammed it against the counter.

"Challenge accepted" she grinned, licking her lips as she confidently strutted over to the small crowd gathering around the blonde, glancing over her shoulder at Kurt before she swiftly plucked the salt shaker from the much to giddy, guys hand.

"Nuhuh, my turn" she grinned, twirling the salt shaker around her fingers before reaching across Brittany's exposed body, plucking up a lime wedge, placing it between the blonde's lips, cautiously avoiding eye contact as she proceeded to tip a small line of salt, from the waist band of her shorts, to the lower valley of her breasts.

Extending her hand, she felt a fresh shot of tequila being thrusted into it. Unaware of Brittany's wide, blue eyes staring down at her in facination.

Darting her tongue out to wet her lips, she dipped her head towards the blondes stomach. Slowly dragging her tongue up the trail of salt, feeling her abs tense under the new sensation. Grinning to herself she tipped back the shot of tequila with a small twist of her lips, ignoring the loud roars and cheers of approval from the guys surrounding them.

Feeling the sharp taste burn her throat, she dropped her gaze to the blonde who was now proped up on her elbows, lime wedge still propped between her lips as she stared intently up at the latina.

"YOU GOTTA TAKE THE LIME" someone nudged her from behind.

Glancing over her shoulder, about to snap at the jerk for touching her, she almost missed the feeling of soft hands grip her forearms and pull her in between legs, which were now dangling off the counter. Before she had time to process it, Brittany's lips were on hers, urging the lime into her mouth as her hands carefully cupped her cheeks.

Her body stiffened at the contact. Hands instinctivly coming up to grip Brittany's thighs, digging her nails gently into her unblemished, creamy skin. Feeling the blondes lips mould with her own, again and again, despite their already complete exhange of the lime.

Supressing a moan against her silky soft lips, Santana unconciously rose her hands to Brittany's hips, pulling her impossibly close, leaving no space between their bodies.

"FUCKING YES!" another voice boomed from behind her, causing her to shoot away from Brittany impossibly fast. Her eyes widdening upon realization of what had just happened. What she had just let happen.

Swiftly removing the lime from her mouth, she tossed it onto the counter. A frown quickly forming on her face.

"San-" Brittany whispered, eyes begging with all she had for her not to run. She'd never forget that look on Brittany's face. That mixture of disapointment and hope.

Swiftly pushing out of the growing circle of people crowding around two other girls who had boldly climbed up onto the counter, exposing their stomachs for body shots. She felt another hand wrap around her wrist pulling her to a halt.

Her head snapped round to a concerned looking Kurt, watching the knowing look grow rapidly across his face.

"Just leave it" She barked, snatching her wrist free of his grip as she let her stileto clad feet lead her out of the suddenly too stuffy house as fast as they could.

She missed the sound of another set, clicking heavily against the concrete, silenced by the sound of busy traffic.

"Are you a member of the track team?" Brittany asked, genuine curiosity lacing her innocent words as she came into a steady stride, beside Santana's body.

Flinching at the unknown precence of someone Santana exhaled a shaky breath upon realizing just who the unknown precense was.

"No" she frowned, wrapping her arms around her chest, as she continued to march down the street.

"You should totally join, your super fast, even in heels" Brittany grinned confidently, swinging her hands by her sides as she took long strides, to keep up with the shorter girl.

Santana swiftly came to an abrupt halt after a few moments of silence.

"Why are you following me!" she barked, watching Brittany blink a few times before smiling fondly.

"Because i don't like you walking alone, especially this late" she whispered softly, shrugging thoughtfully.

Santana huffed loudly, picking up her pace again as Brittany followed.

"Why do you even care, i don't get why you care" she spoke, expressing her inner thoughts.

"I care, because i care about you" Brittany replied quickly, as if on instinct, second nature.

Santana swiftly took a step infront of her, watching a bright smile appear on her lips as she cocked her head to the side, admiring the latina's face for the second time that night.

"You can't okay, you can't care about me" she exhaled softly, her voice exasperated.

Brittany chewed gently on her bottom lip, fidgiting with the hem of her shorts.

"But why?" she cooed quietly, peering innocently from under her hair.

Santana let out a frustrated groan as she tipped her head towards the sky for a brief moment, dropping it down to her feet only seconds later, fists balling around the hem of her pretty dress.

"What's wrong with you" Santana frowned, her eyes squinting towards the blonde infront of her.

"Seriously" she continued, taking a step closer as her brows creased together furthermore. "What don't you get? I don't do this " motioning her hand between the both of them as she took another step closer, continuing" ... friend thing, i don't have friends, i don't want friends, and i deffinatly don't need any, so would you please. just. lea-"

Soft lips engulfed her own, pecking gently at her lower lip as gentle hands reached up to cup her cheeks while the pads of cautious thumbs brushed gingerly over the bumps of hollow cheek bones.

Before she had the chance to react, Brittany had retracted her lips, instantly making her crave the warmth of them once more.

"Sorry, you just look super hot when you're mad" Brittany shrugged, a small smile toying at the coners of her lips, her voice dropping to a whisper as she continued. "you taste delicious" she added as an afterthought.

Santana's brows crinkled, pushing together as her eyes fluttered open while a startled hand came up to brush her puffy lips, the tingle of Brittany's still linguring.

She didn't know what was happening, or why she suddenly had no control over her arms or legs. But as she reached up to cup the blondes face between her palms, arching her body into awaiting arms, and pressed her thick lips around much thinner ones, it didn't seem to matter.

It didn't matter that she didn't have control over anything. Or that the anger she'd just recently been expressing had disolved instantly. It didn't matter that Brittany sighed contently into the kiss, or ran her hands affectionatly down the slope of Santana's spine. It didn't matter that the unfamilar touch was new, and it certainly didn't matter that it was Brittany.

But what did matter, was the feeling exploding within her stomach. It mattered that her heart had doubled in speed within meer seconds, and her palms had grown sweaty. And it mattered that despite all these things, it was Brittany.

Brittany with the silky blonde hair and endless legs. Brittany with the pretty smile and carefree laugh. Brittany with the endless affection, and need to express it with everyone she met. Brittany with the curious blue eyes, she wished she could spend forever drowing in.

A small yelp tore her from her lustful daze, her hooded brown eyes fluttering open at the sound, instantly moving to break free of the embrace.

"It's fine you just pushed me a little to hard" Brittany chuckled, her voice low and husky as her slender hands wrapped further around the Latina's waist, keeping her in place as she leaned back against the wall Santana had practically just slammed her against.

Dropping her hands to Brittany's shoulders, Santana took a second to catch her breath, instantly raising her hand at the unfamiliar feeling wetting her fingers.

"Shit! Your bleeding" Santana practically yelped, instantly grabbing Brittany's waist, forcing her to turn round as she inspected the small gash on her shoulder from where a ragged brick had tore the skin, brushing away the trail of blood seeping from the cut she winced at her own stupidity.

Brittany let an infectious giggle escape her lips at the evident concern and panic that had risen on the latina's fetures, watching her frantically try to swipe away the small amount of blood with careful fingers.

"San ...san .. SAN!" brittany tried to get her attention through giggled, gaining it by the slight raise in her voice. "It's fine, it's just a little scratch" she shrugged, glancing down at the small graze on her shoulder with a smile.

Shaking her head Santana watched a fresh trickle of blood run down the creamy white skin of Brittany's arm. "You're bleeding" Santana stated as if it wasn't already obvious, pursing her puffy lips into a tight line.

"Really, it's fine. Besides it'll be like totally cool if it leaves a wicked scar" Brittany giggled, reaching down to entwine her pinkie with Santana's as she gave her a gentle bump with her hip.

Leading the evidently, deep in throught latina back out onto the sidewalk she gave her a small once over with a gentle smile "Wanna sleep over?" she questioned.

"It'll be totally fun, i like sleeping over with you, besides my sister's staying at a friends which means i won't have anyone to help me clean my war wound" Brittany continued with a small ounce of excitement growing in her voice, huffing silently at the end of her sentence.

It didn't take Santana long to make up her mind, with the alcohol slowly draining from her system and the knowledge if she declined the offer, she'd be heading home to an empty house, the choice was obvious.

"Sure" Santana whispered gently, pausing for a moment "I'll sleep over" feeling the pressure of Brittany's pinkie tighten around her own even more as she let out a small yelp in excitment, practically dragging Santana down the street in the direction of her house.

* * *

><p>i can't keep them apart!<br>sue me!


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys, my writer's blocks been playing up again, so sorry.  
>although i did type this up last night before glee, got super<br>excited that i didn't realize my charger had come loose and my computer  
>ended up cutting out, thus, making me loose everything i'd written.<br>so i stayed up til five am, like a trooper and tried to reconstruct it from scratch  
>i hope you enjoy (:<br>p.s i'm aware the spelling sucks, just try and ignore it.

* * *

><p>The sounds of muffled yells floated mercilessly through the air, nipping at her ears and disturbing her from her state of mild exhaustion. She'd never been a heavy sleeper, not since she was a kid and she'd learned that if she allowed herself to fall into a state of deep slumber, she'd miss the sound of her mothers expencive shoes click loudly against the marble flooring, or the sound of her father humming contently along to the radio in the kitchen. Simple things, most children wouldn't care for. But not Santana, those little sounds were the only thing that gave her a sense of calm, security. The things that gave her hope, hope that maybe if she wished hard enough, they'd stick around for breakfast for the first time since she'd learned to use a fork and knife, hope that maybe they'd even stick around long enough to give her a ride to school, ajust her scarf snugly around her little neck and give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before exclaiming how much they'd miss her, and how she was to have a good day, the same way Santana saw mommy's and daddy's do to the kids in her class every day, as she watched on with a silent bite of envy.<p>

She eventually gave up on that hope by the time she'd reached thirteen. The sounds no longer soothed her, but tore and conducted a ripple of rage within her stomach. She learned to drown them out by burying herself beneath her blankets and hoping that maybe, maybe she'd just be able to sleep through it tomorrow.

By the time she'd reached sixteen, she'd grown accustomed to rising before they did. She'd watch by the window as she withdrew her third cigarette of the morning and placed it between her lips as two cars pulled out of the wide, metal gates of the drive-way. Exhaling a puff of smoke against the cold glass she wondered how long it'd be this time, days, weeks, maybe even months. All the while, the ache for their return slowly grew less and less painful.

The warmth enveloping her body grew more intense as she unconciously shuffled towards it, the welcoming smell of apples and something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but wished she could, tweaked at her drowsy senses. Brushing her nose further into the comforting smell, it twitched as it pressed against something soft. Still, she strugled to have her mind fully awaken.

_"Are you serious? It's 8am mom! how much have you had to drink?... i can't deal with this right now, i hate you!" _one of the voices mumbled, making sense of what was being said was impossible for Santana, it just muffled against the heavy wooden door.

_"ALLIE! get back here right now young lady, don't you dare talk to me like tha-" _a second voice piped up, slurring and even more muffled than the first. The slamming of a door made Santana flinch, only to be pulled closer by the sweet scent she'd previously been indulging in.

The sound of tiny footsteps patting daintily against the wooden flooring didn't quite reach her attention, nor did the light dip of the bed. But the feeling of warmth no longer surrounding her like it had been, that's what disturbed her state of unconciousness. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd heard the muffled voices that morning, or how long it had been since she'd fallen back asleep, but what she was sure of was that sleeping is all she wanted to do right now.

Cracking a lazy eye open, she was quick enough to spot an abundance of messy blonde hair and tiny limbs, gently crawling up the bed, wedging between her and the comfort she'd been indulging in all night. Brittany.

Hearing the older blonde stir, Santana quickly clamped her eyes closed, pretending the disturbance hadn't woke her.

"B-Britts, B-Britts please wake ups" Madison whispered, gently tugging at her sister's loose shirt as she gently wriggled her way under the blankets to snuggle close to her sister's body.

Santana took a chance to slowly peer out from under her closed eyes, watching the way Brittany, even half asleep, instinctivly wrapped the smaller girl up in a protective embrace, nuzzling her face into her hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brittany whispered quietly, her voice thickly coated with sleep as she reached up to brush back Madison's bangs, placing her lips against the little girls forehead.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her sister's neck, Madison nuzzled her face into her chest with a small whimper "M-Momma gots mad again, A-And allie lefts because momma was yelling ats her, t-then momma lefts too" the little girl stated through quiet sobs.

Rubbing soothing circles on her back Brittany pressed millions of tiny kisses over her wet cheeks, reaching up to brush the tears away with the pad of her thumb before raising her chin with her finger to have her look at her.

"Hey-Hey look at me, It's okay baby, don't cry. I told you, you don't have to get upset because i'm here, i'm always here" she whispered, watching her little sister sniffle as her sobs began to subside " i got you baby girl, i always got you. i got you for-" pausing she heard Madison finally pipe up.

"Forevers ands a day" the little blonde whispered, wiping at her tears as she settled into her sister's arms that she had been bundled up into, protectivly.

Pretending to stir in her sleep, Santana mentally kicked herself for invading such a personal moment. Wishing she hadn't been around to whitness it, because if she wasn't already falling for Brittany, she was positive she had definatly done just that, in that exact moment.

Quickly turning in her sister's arms, Madison allowed a doating smile to form on her lips as she slowly became aware of who else was in the bed. Reaching out with her little fingers, she twirled a lock of Santana's long dark hair around her fingers, touching it like it were made of gold.

"I wish i coulds have princess' to my sleepovers" she breathed quietly to Brittany, who now had her chin nuzzled into Madison's little shoulder as she peered over to stare at Santana with just as much adoration as her little sister was. "She's so pretty isn't she britts?"

Without skipping a beat Brittany replied "yeah, she is baby, she's the prettiest princess in the world" Her long nimble fingers reached over to brush back some hair that had fallen over the Latina's face, exposing her full, delicate features to them both. The feeling of her soft skin beneath her fingers, making it hard for her not to replay lastnights events in her mind.

_Pressing a long finger flush against Santana's puffy lips, Brittany let out a soft giggle before a quiet "Shhhh" escaped her own. Stumbling into Brittany's arms once they were through the door, the brunette gently kicked it closed with her foot with a small click as her hands wound their way around the blondes neck, giggling into her shoulder. _

_Before then, she was sure it shouldn't take five minutes to climb a small amount of stairs, not if you were perfectly fit with no restrictions that refused you from doing so. But with soft lips working their way along her tanned, slender neck and skillful fingers brushing through her hair, she thought that yeah, maybe it should take more than five minutes to climb a small amount of stairs. _

_"I love you're sweet lady kisses" Brittany whispered against Santana's lips, tugging her as close to her body as humanly possible. _

_"Mhm" Santana mumbled, eager to indulge in the taste of tequila still linguring on the tip of Brittany's tongue._

_Thud. Her back slammed against a door, she wasn't even aware they'd passed through. The cold wood contrasting sharply with the warmth of Brittany's body currently moulded against her own, succesfully wedging her between herself and the door. Wet lips continued to work along the exposed skin of her collar bone while a strong thigh pushed between Santana's own, pressing upwards gaining a loud groan in pleasure from the panting brunette. Brushing her cold fingertips around the blondes shoulder, Santana tilted her head to the side, exposing her most sensitive area to the blonde's eager lips. Feeling the warm breath tickle her skin, she unconciously dug her nails into the warm flesh of Brittany's shoulder just her lips clamped over Santana's pulse point. _

_Her nails sunk deep into the wounded flesh in ecstacy, along with a loud moan and a muffled squeal of displeasure from the blonde. _

_"Shit! Brittany I'm so sorry!" Santana panted, her chest heaving from their previous situation. But with the fresh flow of blood dripping down Brittany's arm from the re-open of a fresh wound, it didn't take her long to catch her breath. "Let me clean you up" she whispered, brushing her thumb to clear the trail of blood from Brittany's arm with extreem delicacy._

_As she perched herself on the edge of the bathtub, Brittany wondered then how many people had gotten to see this side of Santana. The Santana that was currently on her knees between the blonde's legs as she frantically dug through a first aid box in search for an anticeptic wipe and a band-aid. Staring down at the brunette with adoring eyes, Brittany almost missed the soothing whisper of ' this is gonna sting a little ' . _

_Sucking a bunch of air through her teeth, Brittany gritted them together as the Latina's delicate fingers led the wipe across the seeping wound as gently as she could. Her wide brown eyes unable to meet the dazling blue, not wanting to know how much pain she was causing. Swiftly ripping the band aid from it's packaging Santana gently placed it over the clean would before sighing. "All done" she breathed. _

_Brittany finally managed to catch her eye, noting the sheer brilliance of the dark, chocolate tinted orbs as they flickered up in her direction. "You have to kiss it, otherwise it won't get better" Brittany whispered, a mixture of both complete belief and innocence evident in her voice. _

_When the small pout began to form on Brittany's lips, Santana gave in. Leaning forward, she preped the duck covered band-aid in two light kisses "Better now?" She breathed, brushing her fingertips over Brittany's wrist. _

_"Much better" The blonde beamed widely. Pushing to her feet as she held out her hands towards the brunette, wriggling her fingers, pulling her up from her position on the floor with a warm smile. _

_After slipping out of her tight, expencive dress. Santana let it fall to the floor, pulling the over-sized shirt Brittany had given her, over her head. Inhaling the welcoming scent she pushed back her long dark locks, wandering slowly around the room. Her fingertips gently danced across the tops of dressers, shelves, photos and perfectly organized perfume bottles. _

_She was too distracted by the scent of the perfume she'd brought to her nose that she missed the sound of Brittany finnish up brushing her teeth, and make her way back towards the bedroom. Proping herself against the door frame that seperated her bedroom and en suite bathroom, folding her arms across her chest she watched on with inquisitive eyes as the small latina wandered around her room. _

_"I like you in my clothes" Brittany finally piped up, pushing up off her position in the door as Santana's eyes shot towards her. Pulling back the soft comforter on her bed, she swiftly slid into their inviting warmth, reaching over to pull back the other side, beckoning the latina over with a small pat and sloppy grin. _

_Snapped from her perfume daze, Santana gently palced the bottle back in the spot she'd found it. Her eyes seeking out Brittany's voice, hoping to god the loud gulp she took hadn't been heard by the blonde. She stood glued to the spot as she admired the way she'd pulled her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head, highlighting the sharp, curve of her jawline which Santana wanted to spend the rest of the night prepping in small kisses. _

_Crawling into the warm sheets, Santana obayed as Brittany beckoned her closer with the crook of her finger and a lazy smirk. She watched as the blonde's limbs streached and her back turned away as she reached to turn off the lamp, giving Santana the perfect opetrunity to slip into the spot directly behind her, moulding her knees into the backs of Brittanys. _

_A confident hand wandered up the side of a very bare thigh, finally setteling on the rock hard abs underneath the baggy shirt currently wrapped around Brittany's torso, causing the blonde to freeze for a moment to shudder at the contact. Sprawling her other arm out across Brittany's pillow, in perparation to let it rest under the blonde's neck, Santana heard the quiet click of the light being turned off, before Brittany settled into her hold with a content sigh. _

_"I had a really good time with you tonight" Brittany whispered, feeling Santana's arm crane up from the elbow, and her wrist go limp as it ran through Brittany's hair in a soothing motion, her firm chest pushing further into Brittany's back. _

_"Mhmm" Santana mumbled quietly, planting a few kisses against Brittany's band-aid before setteling down into the pillow she was sharing with the blonde. "Me too Britt Britt" she admitted, nuzzling her nose flush against the nape of Brittany's exposed neck while her fingers continued to trace circles on her taut stomach, lulling them both into a soothing sleep._

Feeling a warm hand come to settle on her hip bone, giving it a gentle squeeze, Brittany's mind instantly snapped back to the present. "Hey, maddie how about you go put on your apron and head down to the kitchen, we can cook princess San here some breakfast in bed, huh?" Brittany whispered to the little blonde. Watching the excitement instantly creep on her face she bounded out of the bed and back towards her room.

Glancing over her shoulder, Brittany turned her attention back to the 'sleeping' latina infront of her with a smirk. The fingers that bad been wrapped around her waist were slowly walking up the dip and curve of her hip as a sleepy grin spread onto her thick lips.

"You think i'm a princess?" Santana breathed sleepily, her eyes still closed as she felt the blondes warm breath tickle her lips.

"The prettiest" she whispered in reply, bringing her hand up to slide it through soft dark locks. "I thought you'd be gone this morning" Brittany admitted, her eyes dropping to focus on the sheets wrapped around them.

Pursing her lips tightly together, the brunette's dark, mocha eyes fluttered open. Watching the blonde twirl a lock of her dark hair round her long, nimble fingers.

Confidently wrapping her hand around Brittany's own, she brought her pale knuckles to her lips gently placing a delicate kiss against them before giving it a reasuring squeeze to remind her that she was here, and if she was going anywhere she'd already be gone.

"So, breakfast in bed huh?" Santana grined smugly, her eyes locking with the sparkle of Brittany's bright blue's, reaching across with their conjoined hands to playfuly tap the tip of her sharp nose.

"How do chocolate chip pancakes sound?" Brittany questioned, shuffling closer to the latina allowing their foreheads to rest against each other.

Santana held the blonde's inense gaze for a few seconds, finally allowing it to fall to her parted lips. "Perfect" she mumbled, her brow creasing for a moment, unable to understand her inability to control herself around her. Leaning in she gently captured Brittany's lips with her own in a simple peck.

Smiling into the kiss, Brittany caught Santana's thick lower lip between her own once more before she had the chance to pull away. Sprawling her palm flat against the small of her exposed back, spreading her long fingers out along her spine.

Humming contently into the kiss, Santana carefully wound her arms around the blonde's waist, easily pulling her ontop of her body. Feeling the ends of her long blonde curls that had eased themself out of the bun she'd had in lastnight. Santana exhaled a steady breath against her soft lips, raising her knee to allow Brittany's body to rest between them.

Letting Brittany's eyes slide under her shirt, Santana arched her back to grant the blonde more access. Muffling a moan against the taller girls lips as her fingers skillyfully danced down her ribcage. "I could do this all the time and never get bored" Brittany muttered, shifting her lips to kiss along the brunette's sharp jawline.

Inhaling a sharp breath when a wet kiss was placed on the spot just behind her ear, Santana's hands wound round the hem of Brittany's shirt, balling it between her fists in a mix of pleasure and frustration.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep. Groaning loudly Santana turned her head in the direction of her phone ringing on Brittany's bedside table. The lips that had been working their way along her jaw had come to a halt as whispered a soft " answer it " against Santana's skin.

Slamming her hand down ontop of her phone Santana, pressed it to her hear with a low growl "What?" she snapped.

_"Always so fiesty baby, i love it" _Puck's voice floated through the phone_ "What happened to you lastnight Lopez? You've been acting wierd lately is something going on with you? you know you can talk to me Santana" _his voice was soft.

Brittany's lips had lowered back down to Santana's neck, showering her tanned skin in gentle kisses, letting her tongue slide over the soft flesh every so often, loving how her body tensed when she did.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana replied blandly, her body relaxing into Brittany's hold.

Scoffing, Puck ran his hand over his short hair with a small sigh_"You know what i'm taking about Lopez, i can't remember the last time you hooked up with someone besides me, and i know the resons for that are not the ones i wish they were, But that's besides the point, you only hook up with me when soemthings seriously wrong, where did you go after you left?"_

Frowning, Santana let a small sigh escape her lips before replying "No where, i came home, i just wasn't feeling the party you know" she lied "nothing's wrong, i'm fine, i'll ever swing by later and prove it to you" she forced a smirk onto her lips, instinctivly forcing a sultry tone to dip in her voice.

The lips working their way across Santana's soft flesh abruptly came to a halt. As did the warmth of Brittany's body that had been surrounding Santana, the blonde had pushed up into a sitting position ontop of Santana's hips, staring down at the brunette with a pained expression.

Santana's lips parted, realizing what she'd just implied. " Shit. Look Puck i gotta go" snapping the phone closed, Santana pushed into a sitting position trying to catch the blondes gaze with her own.

"Britt" she tried softly, unsure of how to go around the situation she'd just put herself in. It wasn't like she was in a relationship with Brittany, they were just making out, on occasion. So why did it feel like a stab to the heart when she saw the blondes sad expression at the thought of her with someone else.

Sliding completely off Santana's body Brittany scooped her hair back up into the loose bun she'd had it in the night before "It's fine San" Brittany forced a smile up onto her lips as she tugged at the bottom of her loose fit shirt. "It's not like we're together or anything" She mumbled.

"No" Santana frowned further, pushing back some of her hair as she stared at the blonde standing at the foot of the bed "You're right, we're not" she sighed, watching the blonde force another smile onto her lips "So, do you have to leave or... are you still up for some chocolate pancakes?" she questioned timidly.

Forcing her own grin onto her lips, Santana shook her head with a small sigh. "Yeah Britt Britt, i still want those pancakes"

Claping her hands together and nuzzling them under her chin Brittany let out a small squeal in excitement. "Okay, well go back to sleep. Or at least pretend to go back to sleep. Cause how would it be breakfast in bed if you weren't even in bed" She giggled, turning on her heel as she skiped out of the room.

Heavily sinking back into the blankets Santana exhaled a shaky breath. Why did things have to be so complicated. Snatching her phone back up into her grip she quickly found Puck's name before typing out a message.

_To : suckerman._

_can't come by tonight, i forgot i already made plans with some guy from the football team, maybe some other time jew-hawk._

Okay, so maybe she technically could drop by tonight, and maybe she actually didn't have plans with some guy from the football team, but it didn't matter.

"SANNNNNNN!" Brittany's voice called from downstairs, followed by the high screetch of the fire alarm.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected to find when she bounded down the stairs towards Brittany's kitchen. But it didn't surprise her to find the tall blonde wrestling with the fire extinguisher, both her and her mini me's faces speckled with white flour as Brittany swiftly exhinguished the small flames coming from the frying pan.

Pushing open all the windows, Santana used a dishcloth to help bat away some of the smoke. Thankful for her headache's sake that the screetch of the fire alarm had silenced. Glancing over at Madison who was sitting on the counter top, swinging her little legs back and forth as she prodded at the black, crispy pancake next to her with a look of mild disgust.

"Britts, we can't give this to princess san" she attempted to whisper to Brittany who was staring at the same pancake with a similar expression.

Pursing her lips together, Santana eyed the two blondes for a moment. Finding their flour speckled faces and dissapointed expressions more adorable that she probably sould. "Okay, i tell you what, i'll make a deal with you both" Santana began, wandering over to scoop the burnt pancake off the counter and throw it in the trash.

"I'll make you both pancakes, if you promise to never, ever try that again" She cocked an eyebrow, watching them both nod quicker than she'd seen anyone nod before.

"We promise" they both said in unison. Causing a smile to tug at Santana's lips. "Good, now who want's to help?"

It turns out and Madison's attention span wasn't all that big, she'd sauntered off into the lounge to watch cartoons after the first five minutes, leaving Brittany whisking together the mix, adding more chocolate chips than necissary while Santana flipped another few in the pan, slipping them off onto a plate to cool as she waited on more of the mix to be prepared.

Watching the way her biceps flexed with every whisk, Santana fought the urge to lick her lips, stepping closer to where Brittany's front was pressed against the counter, her face determined.

Slithering in behind her, Santana wrapped her arms around her waist from behind "What are you doing tonight?" Santana whispered against Brittany's bare shoulder.

Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, Brittany tried her hardest to focus on keep her whisking motions fluent, but her body refused, and melted back into the smaller girls hold. " We'll Kurt invited me to his monthly diva night with Rachel and Mercades, apparently all we have to do is paint each other's nails, eat pop corn and talk about the people that inspire us" Brittany ranted excitedly finnishing with a small shrug.

"Oh" the latina breathed, her grip slowly loosening around the blondes waist, as her brow began to crinkle.

Nodding, Brittany finnished mixing up the bater before placing it on the counter, turning in Santana's embrace. "Why?" she asked curiously, sensing there was more behind Santana's curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing i was just gonna see if you wanted to come by mines, we order take-out or something" She shrugged unwinding her arms from around the dancers waist as she scooped up the bowl of mix, pouring some back into the pan.

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Brittany lulled over the thought with slight confusion. Didn't Santana just make plans on the phone though? "I thought you already had plans tonight" Brittany questioned innocently.

"I called them off" Santana shrugged, flipping another pancake off onto the plate, finnishing off the remainder of mix.

Now it was Brittany's turn to mirror the position she had been in only seconds previous. Winding her arms around the brunette's hips "Take-out at your's sounds great" she whispered against the curve of Santana's ear, nipping her lobe lighty with her teeth.

Smiling smugly, Santana exhaled a gentle breath before tilting her head to the side, capturing Brittany's lips in a simple kiss.

Yeah, she concluded. Canceling plans to hook up with Puck were worth it if it ment spending the night with Brittany. More than worth it.

* * *

><p>mhm, so how awesome was last night's episode huh?<br>yes, i'm aware it was only a few seconds of brittana  
>but you have no idea what it did to my brittana loving heart<br>so if you're wondering why this chapter was kinda sugar coated  
>now you know why.<p> 


End file.
